Les Ombres du Passé
by Sillia
Summary: Suite de Rédemption. Quatre ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco rentre en Angleterre avec son fils pour enseigner à Poudlard. La vie déjà chaotique de Harry se bouleverse, le passé refait surface. HPOC HPDM.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf l'intrigue... et Jude.

Suite de Rédemption.

Se passe quatre ans après l'épilogue.

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Chapitre 1**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Jude.**

Les jours de rentrée sont tous les mêmes. Trois ans que je les vis. Trois ans qu'ils se ressemblent. Les odeurs d'automne et la fraîcheur qui, déjà, s'insinue dans la chambre. Le réveil qui ne sonne jamais. Parce que je l'oublie. Dehors, le ciel est gris. La pluie claque contre les fenêtres. Mais mon lit est chaud.

Harry dort encore, allongé sur le ventre, les bras enfouis sous l'oreiller. Son visage est tout plissé de sommeil. Et d'autre chose, aussi. Sa bouche forme dans le vide des mots silencieux, des mots de rêve ou de cauchemar. Je le sens souvent, à la manière dont il se blottit contre moi, m'accroche, que la guerre est encore trop proche de nous. De lui. De moi aussi, parfois. Même si on en parle pas.

Quatre ans...

Mais quatre ans, ce n'est visiblement pas assez. Pas assez pour oublier. Oublier qu'il a bien failli mourir. Et que moi aussi. Que la mort m'a même frôlé de tellement près que je peux encore sentir son souffle sur ma peau, son poids sur mes épaules. Mais souvent, Harry s'en souvient plus que moi.

En quatre ans, j'ai eu le temps de vieillir.

J'ai eu 35 ans. Hier. Et quelques nouvelles rides. Harry dit qu'il les aime. Il les embrasse et se moque, me dit que je suis le seul à les voir, qu'elles me rendent sexy. Mais Harry a 22 ans. La beauté de la jeunesse. L'enthousiasme. Je me dis qu'un jour, il me trouvera vieux. Il oubliera que j'ai été beau.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Ses yeux, éveillés, me fixent.

- A quoi tu penses ? demande-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

- Je pense que je vais être en retard. Et que j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il sourit. Sa main attrape la mienne. Il la presse contre son estomac et referme les yeux.

- Ne t'en vas pas.

Je me penche vers lui, pose mes lèvres dans son cou. C'est chaud. Sa peau sent bon le sommeil.

- Alors retiens-moi, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un moyen.

Il noue ses bras sur ma nuque, soulève sa tête, m'embrasse. Pourquoi je ne m'en lasse pas ? De lui, de ses baisers, de son rire d'enfant, de ses caprices, de son corps ? De _nos_ corps, ensemble, de ce qu'ils savent faire ? Du plaisir ? Je me suis toujours lassé, avant. Toujours. Mais il suffit qu'il me caresse, que ses mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, me maltraitent, qu'il colle sa nudité à la mienne, sa bouche contre mes lèvres, pour que mon coeur ronronne, que je lui accorde tout. Quand, exactement, suis-je devenu aussi pathétique ?

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, m'invitent. Et je suis trop heureux de retrouver sa chaleur familière pour jeter un oeil au réveil. Qu'importe si je rate le train. En lui, je suis bien, je suis chez moi. Je le laisse m'agripper, je le laisse me mordre, gémir dans mon oreille. _Tu es à moi,_ dit-il et, dans son cou, je rigole. Sa jalousie est un miracle.

Et puis tout commence s'effacer. Il bouge plus vite. Moi aussi. Il crie un peu. Me griffe. M'emmène avec lui. Et je décolle. Et ça me surprend à chaque fois. La force. L'intensité. La satisfaction.

- J'ai de bons arguments, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il en essuyant ses joues collantes de sueur.

J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle. Grimace un peu.

- Jude, tu vieillis, me taquine-t-il en tâtant mon pouls. Tu devrais faire attention à ton coeur.

Je lui pince la fesse et il s'offusque, les yeux comme des billes. Il me repousse en riant, avec ses mains, avec ses pieds, et je tombe du lit. Le froid me mord la peau. Mon regard se fait noir, et il rit plus fort, les mains levées devant lui, comme pour demander une trêve. Il prend un air innocent. Mais je m'en fous. Je le connais trop pour me faire avoir par sa gueule d'ange. Avec un rictus, je tire sur le drap et le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Eh ! » s'indigne-t-il en s'enroulant sur lui-même pour se protéger de l'air froid. Mais je suis déjà dans la salle de bains.

Ses pas me suivent. Je les entends. Il se jette sur mon dos, m'embrasse la nuque, me respire. Je le tire avec moi sous la douche. Et l'eau chaude coule sur nous. Il se blottit dans mes bras. Reste là, immobile. Et moi non plus je ne bouge pas.

* * *

**Harry.**

J'ai peur de le laisser partir. Quand il est là-bas, il a une autre vie. Une vie sans moi.

Ce matin, ses yeux sont plus graves que tous les autres matins. L'été est fini. Il attrape une serviette, me frictionne les cheveux et dessous, ma tête se secoue, ballottée en tous sens. Il s'habille et je repousse ses mains, boutonne moi-même sa chemise bleu ciel, lisse son col défait. Mes ongles coiffent ses cheveux humides. Il sourit. Il y a cette odeur boisée sur sa peau qui me donne envie de la lécher.

- Je t'aime.

Ça m'a échappé.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. De sa main, il me pince un peu la joue.

- Je reviens vendredi soir, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _trois jours_ ?

- Trop long.

Je boude. J'ai l'air d'avoir cinq ans et c'est pitoyable. Mais je sais comment les choses se passent là-bas. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me l'arrache, qu'on me le prenne. Jude est à moi. Et je le lui dis. Encore. Et il rit, secoue la tête. Ma jalousie l'amuse. Il ne la prend jamais au sérieux. Souvent, même, il ne la comprend pas. Ce sont des gamins, me dit-il. Et je lui rappelle que j'avais 17 ans quand il est tombé amoureux de moi, l'âge de ses plus anciens élèves. Il répond que ça ne prouve rien.

Face au miroir, il noue sa cravate bleu marine et soyeuse, se recule un peu, s'examine une toute dernière fois, l'air satisfait de son apparence. Tu aurais du t'appeler Narcisse, je plaisante. Et il me tire la langue dans la glace. Qui a l'air d'avoir cinq ans, maintenant ?

Il n'a pas changé. Et ce que je ressens non plus. Mon amour n'a pas pris une seule ride en quatre ans.

Il sort de la salle de bain et je le suis, une serviette serrée autour de la taille, de la chair de poule plein la peau. Ses bagages sont prêts. Ils l'attendant à côté de la porte. Je les déteste. Je les hais. Si je ne tenais pas autant à ma dignité, je leur donnerais des coups de pied, je les brûlerais.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à la gare ? me demande-t-il.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Je sais. Je disais ça comme ça.

Il y a un peu d'amertume dans sa voix. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je te verrai agiter un mouchoir en courant derrière le train ? ironise-t-il. Je suis déçu...

Il ouvre les bras et je m'y jette. Il me soulève et mes pieds quittent le sol. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille, je le serre. Ça me fait mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il en me reposant par terre.

- Entraînement cet après-midi. Et ce soir je mange avec Ron. Hermione est de garde.

- Essaie de ne rien te casser.

- Essaie de ne pas être en retard.

Il regarde sa montre et ses sourcils font un bond.

- Je crois que, finalement, c'est moi qui vais courir derrière le train.

Il se penche, me fait un dernier baiser, si vif que je le sens à peine. Il s'en va en courant et je referme la porte derrière lui. L'appartement me semble déjà vide.

* * *

**Draco.**

La gare. La fumée noirâtre qui s'élève dans le ciel chargé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans. Il n'y a que la petite main chaude dans la mienne pour me détromper. Dorian tire doucement sur mon bras. Ses yeux effrayés regardent partout. La foule. Les enfants qui se bousculent, crient. Les chariots qui nous frôlent, s'entrechoquent par jeu. Les hululements des hiboux. Tout cela lui fait peur.

Je m'agenouille, l'attrape de mon bras libre et il s'agrippe à mon cou pour que je le porte. Je lui donne le parapluie et il sourit. Les gouttes qui s'abattent sur la toile le font lever les yeux, frémir.

Mon fils me ressemble. Ses yeux. Ses silences. Ce qu'il a gardé de sa mère, ce sont les boucles dorées, la rondeur du visage, rien d'autre. Il ne la connaît pas et moi-même, je crois, souvent, que je l'ai oublié.

Je dépose Dorian sur les marches du wagon, lui prend doucement le parapluie et le referme. Il m'attend sagement et me regarde faire, le pouce dans la bouche. Je lui reprends la main et on se faufile dans le couloir étroit. Les deux filles que l'on croise le regardent en souriant gentiment. Tu as vu comme il est mignon ? se chuchotent-elles. Et puis elles me regardent moi, rougissent, et s'éloignent en gloussant. Je soupire. J'assois Dorian dans un compartiment vide et me laisse tomber à côté de lui. J'essuie la pluie sur mon front et le sien.

- ça va être long ?

Sa petite voix mange les syllabes.

- Un peu, je réponds en l'aidant à ôter son gilet. Tu vas avoir le temps de dormir.

Le train s'ébranle. Il y a soudain des cris. Quatre adolescents, venus de l'autre côté du couloir, entrent en trombe dans notre compartiment et s'agglutinent en riant devant la fenêtre sans nous prêter la moindre attention. Je lève la tête. Dehors, un homme court derrière le train. Sa cravate, soulevée par le vent lui gifle le visage, ses cheveux sont trempés, sa chemise aussi. Les élèves s'esclaffent.

- Plus vite, professeur ! s'exclame le garçon aux cheveux bruns en tapant contre le carreau.

L'homme fait un geste rude de la main et ça ne les amuse que davantage. Ils sifflent entre leurs doigts, scandent des encouragements en frappant à deux mains contre les vitres. L'homme attrape la rampe. Se hisse. Les applaudissements résonnent. Dorian tape dans ses mains, lui aussi. Ses yeux rient.

- Qui est-ce ? je demande alors que la fenêtre se libère.

- Le Professeur Meadowes, répond le garçon en souriant. Il est _toujours_ en retard.

Ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. _Jude_. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_- Professeur ? _je m'exclame, n'y croyant pas moi-même.

- Il enseigne l'étude des Moldus, précise-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et vous êtes ?

- Professeur Malfoy. Potions.

Tout à coup, ils me regardent tous les quatre avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt.

- Malfoy comme... _Draco Malfoy _? _Le_ Draco Malfoy qui a sauvé Harry Potter des inferis ?

Je tique en entendant le nom de Harry. Là où j'étais personne ne le prononçait. Mais je hoche la tête. Ils s'apprêtent à me poser d'autres questions, à s'installer. Mais la porte du compartiment coulisse et s'ouvre brusquement. Jude. Sous ses cheveux trempés, il me regarde, dégouline sur le plancher. Ses joues sont rouges de froid et d'effort. Ses yeux ambrés ne disent rien. Je ne sais pas s'il est surpris de me voir ou mécontent. Il ne montre pas.

- Joli sprint, professeur, s'exclame le garçon.

- La ferme, Smith. Retourne à ta place.

Ils se dépêchent tous de partir. Ils gloussent un peu. Et dans le compartiment, ne reste alors plus que lui, moi et puis Dorian, qui l'observe de son air sérieux. Jude croise les bras, s'assoit à son tour, le regarde en coin et lui tire la langue en plissant le nez. Dorian cache son rire derrière sa main.

- Tu salis tout, baragouine-t-il en pointant la flaque d'eau qu'il laisse sur le sol.

- Tu en as fait un maniaque, réplique Jude en me regardant. Bravo, Draco. Je te félicite.

L'absence d'animosité, de froideur, dans sa voix me surprend. D'un coup de sa baguette, il sèche ses vêtements et absorbe l'eau, sur le plancher. Et c'est étrange. De le voir faire de la magie. L'image que j'ai gardé de lui, même après quatre ans, c'est celle d'un homme fier avec un revolver. Et des éclaboussures de sang plein le visage.

- Mieux ? demande-t-il à Dorian.

- Mieux.

Dorian se blottit contre mon bras. Sa tête est toute chaude. Ses boucles sont douces.

- Alors ? me demande Jude.

- Alors quoi ?

_- Déjà ?_ Je pensais que tu attendrais au moins dix ans pour faire ton grand come back.

- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Je ne suis pas revenu pour Harry, Jude.

Son visage se crispe.

- J'espère bien.

- Je suis revenu pour Dorian. Et pour moi. Nos racines sont ici. Ma vie. La sienne. M'exiler n'a servi à rien.

Il hoche la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. L'atmosphère est devenue lourde. Parfois, il me semble que le passé pèse des tonnes.

- A quoi _pensait_ MacGonagall quand elle t'a embauchée ? je plaisante.

Son expression se détend. Il sourit.

- Je crois qu'elle se demande la même chose tous les jours depuis trois ans.

Contre mon épaule, Dorian s'est endormi, bercé par le roulis du train.

- Comment il va ? je demande – la question me brûlait les lèvres.

Il sait de qui je parle.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas revenu pour lui.

- Et ça veut dire que je ne peux même pas demander de ses nouvelles ?

- Il va bien.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Évidemment.

- Pourtant les journaux...

- Les journaux, c'est de la connerie, siffle-t-il. Pour son image de héros des familles, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas gay. On a tout fait pour que les gens le croient...

- Et Harry accepte ça ?

- C'était son idée.

- De te cacher ?

- Il ne me cache pas. Il oublie simplement de mentionner que j'existe.

Il sourit en coin. Ce n'est pas un sourire agréable.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, dit-il avec une légère grimace. On est même assez heureux comme ça. Sans que personne foute son nez dans notre vie. Nos amis savent. C'est l'essentiel. Les autres ne comptent pas...

- Mais pourquoi c'est si important pour lui ?

- Parce qu'il joue au Quidditch. Dans une équipe de mecs. Et que c'est plutôt des bourrins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avec le QI et la subtilité d'un footballeur. Il ne veut pas être la tapette du groupe. Je le comprends.

- Mais la photo dans le journal...

- C'était il y a cinq ans, Draco. Et les gens ont oublié. Pour en être sûr, on a payé cette connasse de journaliste pour qu'elle avoue avoir truqué la photo. Elle l'a fait. Harry est redevenu hétéro aux yeux du monde. Amen.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Et je ne suis pas hypocrite, continue-t-il. C'est souvent mieux pour moi aussi. Un prof homosexuel, pour la populace bien pensante, ça sonne tout de suite un peu trop pédophile. Et imagine ce que diraient les parents s'ils savaient que je me suis tapé un mec de dix-sept ans ? Harry ou pas Harry, héros ou pas héros... personne ne m'aurait laissé enseigner.

Il rit un peu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça à _toi_ ?

- Parce que j'ai une gueule de confident ?

- Une jolie petite gueule de fouteur de merde, oui ! rétorque-t-il. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- New York.

- Et tu as eu envie de revenir ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Plus rien ne me retenait vraiment là-bas, je lui explique. Je voyais quelqu'un. Et quand on a rompu, j'ai eu besoin de partir, de revenir ici, avec Dorian. J'ai cherché du travail. Hermione m'a dit que Slughorn prenait sa retraite. Le timing était parfait.

- Hermione était au courant ?

- Hermione sait toujours tout. Comment sont les élèves ?

- Ce sont des petits cons. Ça te surprend ?

- Non. J'étais un petit con.

Il sourit encore. Ça lui plisse les yeux. Et je m'étonne d'être aussi confortable en sa présence. J'aurais du le détester. Pour m'avoir pris Harry. Pour m'avoir volé la vie que j'aurais du avoir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il aurait pu me laisser crever dans la neige boueuse...

Dorian dort toujours. Je fais doucement basculer sa tête blonde sur mes genoux et il ne se réveille pas. Je caresse un peu ses cheveux d'or, effleure ses joues si douces. En relevant la tête, je vois le regard de Jude, ce regard voilé qui nous dévisage. Il détourne les yeux.

* * *

**Jude.**

A l'arrivée, je saute hors du train, desserre un peu ma cravate. Sous la bruine poisseuse, dans la nuit d'encre qui tombe lourdement sur le quai, je colle mon téléphone contre mon oreille. Il sonne longuement dans le vide. Les élèves me dépassent dans leurs uniformes tout neufs, me saluent joyeusement comme de vieux amis. De ma main libre, je frotte ma nuque.

_C'est Harry. Je suis sûrement occupé. Laissez-moi un message._

Sa voix est métallique et un peu déformée.

- C'est moi. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je suis arrivé. Et vue l'heure qu'il est, tu t'en doutes. Crois-le ou pas, Poudlard est toujours Poudlard. Mais pour une fois, je dois dire que le voyage a été assez surprenant. Plus que ça, même. Je te raconterai. Tu dois être avec Ron. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Et ne bois pas trop ! Je t'embrasse.

Un silence.

- Je t'aime, j'ajoute avant de faire claquer mon téléphone.

- Comme c'est mignon ! fait une voix sarcastique dans mon dos.

Je l'ai reconnu sans même me retourner.

- Ta gueule, Neville.

Il s'élance vers moi et je ne peux retenir un sourire. En quatre ans, Neville est devenu un grand dadais. Il a perdu son visage poupin, ses rondeurs. Ses traits sont plus définis, moins flous. Il était ordinaire, il est devenu charmant. Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne derrière le flot grouillant et excité des adolescents.

- Est-ce que tu as _vu_ ?

- Draco ? je réponds. Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai même passé _tout_ le voyage avec lui.

- Non ?!

- Si, Neville. Et je ne l'ai même pas insulté une seule fois. Il était assez attendrissant, avec son môme.

- Attendrissant ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

- Déjà fait.

Les chevaux fantomatiques me font toujours le même effet. Leurs ailes squelettiques et leurs yeux qui semblent morts. Je frisonne en grimpant à l'intérieur de la calèche. Elle nous emmène vers les lumières du château. Je vois au loin la blondeur des cheveux de Draco. Il est encore sur le quai. Son fils dort dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, les bras pendus dans le vide. Draco me fait un petit signe de la main. Je lui réponds un peu. A peine. Neville ouvre de grands yeux et je lui écrase le pied.

* * *

**Harry.**

Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon jean. Jude. Je souris. Je sors du bar en vitesse, loin de la cacophonie et des rires alcoolisés, pour écouter sa voix.

_C'est moi. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je suis arrivé. Et vue l'heure qu'il est, tu t'en doutes. Crois-le ou pas, Poudlard est toujours Poudlard. Mais pour une fois, je dois dire que le voyage a été assez surprenant. Plus que ça, même. Je te raconterai. Tu dois être avec Ron. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Et ne bois pas trop ! Je t'embrasse. _

Il y a comme un silence pendant lequel j'entends sa respiration.

_Je t'aime._

Mon coeur s'emballe un peu. Parce qu'il ne me le dit pas souvent. Avec le temps, je m'y suis fait. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est comme ça. Et quand il le dit, ça le rend plus spécial, plus fort. Ça veut dire plus de choses.

Je retourne à l'intérieur, fend le nuage de fumée des cigarettes.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ? me demande Ron en me tendant un verre.

Je l'avale cul-sec. Manque de m'étrangler parce que ça brûle.

- Il m'aime.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tais-toi et bois, Harry.

- Il te dit bonjour.

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

Son oeil dérive aussitôt vers l'écran. Les Canons sont en train de perdre. Encore. Il gémit et se cache les yeux derrière une de ses mains alors que le poursuiveur adverse atteint les buts à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça.

- Est-ce que, par contre, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là ? Alors qu'on pourrait tranquillement regarder le match chez toi, sans risquer de choper un cancer du poumon ?

- Le patron du bar magouille.

- Tu veux dire que tu es en _mission_ ? je m'écrie.

Ron grimace et me fait signe de me taire.

- Dis-le encore plus fort. Je crois que le videur ne t'a pas entendu !

Curieux, je me penche vers lui.

- Il magouille quoi ? dis-je d'une voix excessivement basse.

Ron prend un air important.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Secret professionnel.

- Si tu ne voulais pas me le dire, il ne fallait pas m'emmener.

- Et si tu voulais tellement participer, Harry, il ne fallait pas fuir l'académie après seulement deux mois de formation ! rétorque-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Furieux, je me lève, fait claquer mon verre sur la table et y jette quelques pièces.

- C'est bon. Je me casse.

Dehors, sur le trottoir humide qu'éclabousse la lumière rouge des néons, il me rattrape en tirant sur ma veste.

- Harry... excuse-moi...

- Je suis fatigué que tu me le reproches, Ron. Fatigué que tu sois jaloux que je vive ton rêve.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? s'offusque-t-il en me lâchant. Je suis _exactement_ ce que je voulais être, Harry. J'aime mon métier, j'aime ma femme. Et je vais être papa, bordel de merde. Alors tu vois, je me _contrefiche_, Harry, que tu sois une putain de star, que tu joues au Quidditch, qu'on t'adule ! Et si tu veux mon avis, ta vie n'est pas formidable, elle est glauque... tous ces mensonges...

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, je siffle.

- Et tu vois, je crois que c'est _toi_ qui es jaloux. Parce que j'ai la famille que tu n'auras jamais. Parce que j'ai eu le courage de faire ce que toi tu n'as jamais pu !

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Continuer.

- Continuer quoi ?

- Continuer à me battre. A défendre ce qu'on défendait il y a quatre ans quand on a tous failli crever. Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est essayer d'oublier.

- Et tu crois que je ne l'ai pas mérité ? Que je ne me suis pas assez battu ?

Je sens les larmes dans ma gorge. Ce que Ron me dit, je sais qu'il le pense depuis longtemps.

- Je crois surtout que tu crèves de trouille. Et que tu es prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas faire exploser ta jolie petite bulle. Même à devenir un petit con prétentieux et égocentrique. Pas étonnant que Jude prenne la fuite !

- Il ne prend pas la fuite.

- Il pourrait rentrer tous les soirs s'il le voulait, non ?

Je recule de quelque pas. La petite pluie me colle. Je tremble de froid. Et d'autre chose.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour que tu te réveilles, s'exclame-t-il en tapant de son doigt contre mon front. Pour que tu redeviennes Harry, mon meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai jamais été autre chose.

Il ricane un peu.

- Quand tu traînes avec ton équipe de connards et fais semblant de reluquer le derrière des filles pour ne pas avoir à leur avouer que tu vis avec un homme... est-ce que tu es encore toi-même ? Et dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Est-ce que quand tu ris de leurs blagues homophobes, tu arrives, après, à te regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de te gifler...

Je reste silencieux, les yeux dans les flaques.

- Je retourne à l'intérieur, dit Ron d'une voix glaciale. J'ai une ordure à coincer.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas plein d'assurance. Un pas que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il doit être satisfait de sa petite tirade, satisfait de m'avoir blessé. La boule, dans ma gorge, menace d'exploser. J'avale une gorgée d'air froid. Jude répond dès la deuxième sonnerie.

- Dis-moi, mon ange, que tu ne t'es pas bourré la gueule !

Je ris dans le téléphone. Sa voix me réconforte. Juste quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que je suis un petit con prétentieux et égocentrique ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Ron.

Mes sanglots débordent.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Jude ? je demande d'une voix hachée et misérable. De t'avoir mis sur la touche ? De ne pas, tous les jours, hurler sur les toits que je t'aime ?

- Non... bien sûr que non...

- Dis-moi que tu le sais...

- Que je sais quoi, Harry ?

- Que tu sais que ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas... que tu sais que que je pourrais même difficilement t'aimer plus...

Le silence, au bout du fil, m'effraie soudainement, me coupe la respiration.

- Je le sais, dit-il.

Sa voix est ferme. Elle ne laisse pas de place au doute.

- Et vendredi, je lui casse sa petite gueule de merdeux, ajoute-t-il.

J'essaie de rire. Ma voix se brise dans le téléphone. Mes joues sont humides.

- Tu veux que je rentre ? demande-t-il avec douceur et inquiétude.

- Non... c'est ton premier soir... dis-moi juste comment ça s'est passé...

- Plutôt bien.

- Raconte-moi, je le supplie.

- J'ai du courir pour attraper le train et les élèves se sont foutus de ma gueule une bonne partie de la journée. Hagrid a failli m'amputer d'une main en me disant bonjour. Neville est amoureux de ses plantes. Et c'est pathétique. Je me suis tellement goinfré au banquet que le bouton de mon pantalon a sauté. Encore pathétique. MacGonagall n'a plus aucune confiance en moi. Pas très étonnant. Oh, et Draco est rentré.

Il me semble avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? je demande.

- Draco est rentré, Harry.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Cette suite me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'avais du mal à m'en défaire. Alors je l'ai écrite. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Que retrouver les personnages de Rédemption vous a autant fait plaisir qu'à moi. Et que ce qu'ils deviennent vous intéresse. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. _

_Je n'en oublie pas _Sang Froid_, dont je reprends l'écriture dès demain. _

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Sillia._


	2. Tout le monde ment

**Chapitre 2**

**Tout le monde ment**

**Neville**.

Je l'aime encore. Mais je me tais.

Tous les jours.

Il est 8h.

Il vient d'arriver et il s'assoit, toujours plein de nonchalance. Son air endormi m'amuse. Il se sert du café. Noir et fort. Son oeil tombe. Il baille et sa mâchoire se décroche. Il frotte son menton mal rasé. Chemise, cravate à peine serrée. Il ne porte jamais de robes. _Mon homosexualité a des limites, Neville._ Ce jour-là, il souriait. J'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser quand il sourit. Sa beauté n'a rien perdu, au contraire. Les années ne semblent avoir de prise ni sur sa jovialité, ni sur son visage. Il est beau. Toujours. Et il le sait.

Dans ces moments-là, ces moments de l'été où il m'a manqué à m'en faire mal, je me souviens de mon premier baiser. Et que c'était le sien. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a fait et de mes mains qui tremblaient, sous la table de la bibliothèque. Et comme j'ai menti, après. _Je préfère t'avoir comme ami que comme autre chose._ Quelle connerie ! J'ai toujours voulu autre chose de lui. Plus. Et mieux.

Mais on passe tous notre temps à mentir.

Je mens à Jude et je me mens à moi-même. Harry ment. Tout le temps. A tout le monde. Et Jude ment quand il me dit qu'il s'en fout. Malfoy ment, lui aussi. Qui croira qu'il n'est pas revenu pour Harry ? Jude ? Encore un mensonge. Un mensonge de plus pour se rassurer.

Malfoy vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, lui aussi. Quatre années américaines l'ont changé. Bien sûr, il est toujours excessivement blond, pâle et beau. Mais sa jambe gauche est raide quand il marche. Il boite un peu et ses yeux clairs ont une gravité toute neuve. Ils se souviennent sûrement de la guerre, eux aussi. Il semble surtout plus... _adulte. _Mais ça, c'est peut-être à cause de l'enfant qu'il tient par la main...

Il s'assoit. Dorian sur la chaise vide à côté de Jude.

- Tu manges pas ? demande l'enfant de sa voix minuscule.

- Non, répond Jude. Je t'attendais.

Bien sûr, Dorian ne comprend pas.

- Pou'quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Parce que je mange les enfants, explique Jude avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les yeux gris de Dorian deviennent énormes.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner un de tes doigts, que je le trempe dans mon café ? insiste Jude. Non ? Tu es sûr ? Même pas le petit ? Il sert à rien celui-là...

Dorian secoue frénétiquement ses boucles. Et Jude feint l'accablement.

- Tant pis. Je trouverais bien un elfe de maison quelque part dans un couloir. Moins goûteux, certes, mais ça fera l'affaire.

- Tu manges les elfes ?

- Leurs oreilles sont croustillantes.

Dorian éclate d'un rire en cascade. Un rire qui chante. Et le sourire amusé de Jude a quelque chose d'infiniment tendre. La surprise me fait lever les sourcils. Jude _déteste_ les enfants. Il voit mon regard, se racle la gorge et se lève. Je le suis hors de la grande salle, sous le regard perplexe de Malfoy qui verse du lait dans le bol de son fils.

Dans la cour, Jude a déjà allumé sa cigarette. Le soleil est revenu. Il se lève sur son visage, dessine des ombres là où d'ordinaire il n'y en a jamais.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

- Plutôt crever, répond-il en soufflant un nuage de fumée malodorante.

- Très mature, je marmonne en m'adossant au mur, à côté de lui.

La pierre est froide dans mon dos.

- Tu devrais en parler à Harry.

- Lui parler de quoi ?

- Que tu voudrais un enfant.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou, la cigarette pendue au coin de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cerveau, Neville, pendant les vacances ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé au tien ? je réplique. Tu détestes les mômes !

- Exact, dit-il en jetant le reste de sa cigarette par terre. Alors dis-moi ce qui, par Merlin, te fait supposer que j'en voudrais un ?

- Dorian.

Il écrase le mégot avec le bout de sa chaussure.

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais le bouffer !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as dit, c'est _comment_ tu le lui as dit, j'insiste et il lève les yeux au ciel. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que tu ferais un père génial. J'ai des doutes sur Harry. Mais pas sur toi.

- Tu es cinglé, Neville.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Harry est...

- Ne termine pas cette phrase, s'il te plaît.

Il se frotte les yeux, regarde au loin. Il a l'air fatigué.

- Pourquoi il a refusé le poste ? je lui demande, curieux. Rogue aurait volontiers remplacé Slughorn, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Je crois même que ça lui manque, les potions. Et au moins, Harry aurait été avec toi. La défense contre les forces du mal, ça toujours été son truc, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il ne voulait pas, c'est tout.

- _Pourquoi ? _

- Mêle-toi donc un peu de tes fesses, Nev, dit-il. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un avis d'expert, elles m'ont l'air un peu délaissées en ce moment...

- Mes fesses t'emmerdent.

Il porte une main à son coeur, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu vois, je suis blessé, dit-il. _Profondément_ blessé. Et je vais en cours. Parce que je vais être en retard, et que de toute façon, je ne _peux_ plus te regarder. Ça me fait trop de mal.

Je secoue la tête et il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, me fait un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. Et moi je me dirige vers les serres, là où Madame Chourave m'attend. Depuis la guerre, ses mains n'ont plus la maîtrise et la précision d'avant. Elles tremblent souvent, incontrôlables. C'est pourquoi elle m'a engagée. Elle s'occupe de la théorie, moi des manipulations. Et comme ça, je suis à Poudlard. Si Harry a la connerie de ne pas le vouloir, moi je suis avec Jude. Et j'attends.

* * *

**Draco. **

En arrivant au bout du couloir, je vois les élèves de troisième année agglutinés devant la porte close de la classe. _Ma_ classe. _Mes_ élèves. Et j'ai le trac. Presque envie de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Dorian. C'est sa première rentrée, à lui aussi. Mon estomac se soulève et leurs yeux sur moi, me démangent comme une piqûre d'insecte. Mes doigts se crispent sur mes dossiers alors que je m'avance vers eux. Devant la porte, pas de sourire, juste un bref signe de tête et ils se regardent avec un peu d'inquiétude. Parfait. Jude fait ce qu'il veut de ses cours. Mais moi, je ne serais pas leur ami.

A l'intérieur, ils s'assoient en silence, presque sagement. Quelques murmures s'échappent.

- Bonjour à tous, je déclare en posant bruyamment les dossiers sur le bureau. Je suis Draco Malfoy, votre nouveau professeur de potions et ce que j'attends de vous pendant cette année que nous allons passer ensemble est très simple et se résume en très peu de mots : du travail, de l'attention et de la discipline.

Leurs visages se ferment et je soupire. Étais-je le seul que le discours de Severus impressionnait ?

- On dirait que je viens de vous condamner à mort..

Mon ton est amusé et ils se détendent. Un peu. Je m'assois sur le bord du bureau.

- Je suis là pour vous enseigner un art particulièrement délicat. Et très subtil. Un mauvais dosage, une inattention de votre part, un ingrédient de trop, et c'est votre chaudron qui explose. A moins que vous ne transformiez une potion inoffensive en poison. Des dégâts, des erreurs, je le sais et vous le savez, il y en aura. Et je serais là pour réparer vos bêtises, vous aider à comprendre pourquoi et comment c'est arrivé, pas pour me réjouir que vous ayez attrapé des pustules répugnantes ou grillé vos sourcils... est-ce que ça vous rassure ?

Quelques uns hochent la tête. Pas tous.

- Qui n'a jamais fait exploser son chaudron ? je demande en levant les sourcils.

Ils se regardent en coin. Leurs lèvres tremblent. Mais personne ne lève la main.

- Impressionnant, je m'exclame. Qui, ici, est définitivement _trop_ modeste ?

Ils désignent du doigt une grande fille blonde assise au premier rang. Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de honte, je lui dis en souriant. _Je_ n'ai jamais fait exploser mon chaudron.

Ils rient. Et je sais que la glace est brisée.

- Bien, avant que nous commencions, est-ce que quelqu'un a une question ?

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés lève la main. Son air est un peu gêné.

- C'est vrai que vous avez participé à la guerre ? demande-t-il.

- C'est vrai, oui.

- Et que vous avez sauvé Harry Potter ?

- Sauvé... c'est un peu excessif...

- Vous étiez amis avec lui ? demande un autre garçon.

- Pas exactement, non, je conclus d'une voix ferme, avant qu'ils ne me demandent de leur fournir à tous des autographes. Mais n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer maintenant ?

Même si j'ai coupé court à la conversation, ils gardent leur air impressionné. Il y a déjà du respect dans les yeux qui me suivent alors que j'écris les instructions au tableau. Ils se mettent tous au travail avec enthousiasme. La potion est facile. A la fin de l'heure, ils me saluent en sortant. Sourient.

- Au revoir professeur.

Le concert des voix me libère de ce poids qui me comprimait un peu la poitrine. Depuis quand était-il là ?

Dans le couloir où j'attends la deuxième classe – des cinquième année, Jude s'avance d'un pas rageur, le visage furibond. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os. Son visage luit. Ses cheveux collent. Ses vêtements aussi. Sa chemise claire est devenue presque transparente. L'élève de septième année qu'il tient par le col de son uniforme ne vaut guère mieux. Un serpentard, si j'en crois la cravate gorgée d'eau qui pendouille autour de son cou. Ses pupilles sont noires comme de l'encre. Il a l'air de s'amuser.

- Il pleut encore ? je demande à Jude.

- Non.

- Et... toute cette eau vient...

- Du lac.

Il sourit d'un sourire qui grimace.

- Je leur apprenais à faire du... vélo. Tu penserais que le premier crétin en serait capable. Et je pensais que ce serait... _cool_. Parce qu'il fait beau et que c'est leur premier jour. Mais cet _abruti_ a dévalé la pente sans même essayer de freiner... droit dans le lac ! _Évidemment_, il ne savait pas nager. Ce qui explique que j'ai du plonger pour le repêcher...

Je me force à ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tu aurais pu le faire léviter...

Il se tape le front et pousse le garçon dans le dos. Avant de s'éloigner, il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Cette vieille bique de MacGonagall était furieuse. Elle m'a ordonné de ne plus faire entrer de « véhicules dangereux » dans l'enceinte du château. Tu y crois, toi ? _Véhicules dangereux ! _Je vais leur apprendre à fumer moi, tu vas voir, ça va être vite fait...

Il repart, donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête de l'élève, qui sourit d'un air incrédule.

- Tu ne m'as _pas_ entendu la traiter de vieille bique ! Compris ?

Le garçon hoche la tête.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, _professeur_, je vous dois bien ça, dit-il en souriant.

Le ton me semble un brin séducteur. Le regard papillonnant qu'il lui lance également. Mais Jude n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant.

- N'en fais pas des tonnes, Jesse.

- Où-est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? je demande alors qu'il s'éloigne.

- Chez la directrice. Elle est persuadée qu'il l'a fait exprès. Et pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec elle...

* * *

**Harry.**

Draco est rentré.

Et je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait. Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Et c'est assez étrange. Je pensais que ça me collerait à la peau. Lui. Notre histoire. Mais j'ai oublié. Son visage. L'odeur de sa peau. Sa voix. Son corps. J'ai _tout_ oublié. Même ce que ça faisait, de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi. Est-ce que les souvenirs reviendront au moment où je le reverrai ?

- Potter ! Arrête de rêvasser, nom de nom ! Un peu de concentration !

Je jette un regard en bas.

- Oui, coach, je grommelle.

Parfois, jouer au Quidditch m'emmerde. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, jouer au Quidditch m'emmerde. Et ce matin, je serais volontiers resté tout au fond de mon lit, même si mon lit est vide, sans Jude. Et froid. Et ennuyeux à mourir. Je l'ai cherché, pendant quelques secondes. J'ai avancé ma main, tâté le matelas. Et parce qu'il n'y avait rien, j'ai eu envie de me rendormir. Mais le réveil chantait. Et ça m'a perturbé.

Un message de Ron m'attendait sur mon répondeur. Je l'ai écouté en buvant mon café au lait, perché sur le tabouret et accoudé au bar, dans la cuisine.

_Harry, c'est Ron. Je m'en veux, de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Et je suis désolé. Vraiment. Rappelle-moi. _

Je ne l'ai pas rappelé.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Souvent, je n'aime pas moi-même la personne que je suis devenu.

Je voudrais avoir plus de courage. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de guerre, et pourtant tout m'effraie.

- Potter ! Le vif d'or !

- Oui, coach, je marmonne.

Je repars en piquet, jusqu'à ce que je surplombe le stade.

Nos fans sont agglutinées derrière les grilles en fer blanc, pressées les unes contre les autres, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Seulement des filles, bien entendu. C'est tous les jours pareil. Et ça me fatigue, qu'elles m'attendent. Leurs bras tendus, leurs mains qui cherchent les miennes, les autographes, ça aussi, ça m'emmerde. Pas toujours, bien sûr. Parfois, leur attention me flatte. Parfois ça me plaît qu'on me siffle quand je passe, qu'on m'admire. Quand je me sens l'âme d'un petit con.

Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de me prouver ?

Aucune idée.

Peut-être juste que ça me rassure, que l'hystérie vaut mieux que la haine.

- POTTER !

Cette fois-ci, la voix du coach n'est pas un rappel à l'ordre mais un avertissement. Je lève la tête. Juste à temps. Mais au lieu de réagir, d'esquiver le cognard, je reste là, immobile et paralysé, à le regarder filer vers moi. Il me percute à pleine vitesse. Ça me coupe le souffle, me brise quelques côtes, me disloque le bras droit. J'ai du sang dans la bouche et du mal à respirer.

Mais au moins, je ne suis pas tombé...

J'atterris en douceur sur la pelouse du stade, le bras replié contre mon torse, crache le sang dans l'herbe. Le coach se précipite alors vers moi. Son sifflet ballotte autour de son cou.

- Un jour, tu vas me tuer ! s'exclame-t-il en m'aidant à descendre de mon balai.

- A moins que ce ne soit _moi_, que je tue, coach.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé ?

- Pas eu le temps.

Il est sceptique, je le vois. Et un peu inquiet.

- L'entraînement est fini pour toi, Potter, dit-il en touchant mon épaule intacte. File à l'infirmerie et rentre chez toi. Je ne sais pas où tu as la tête, mais certainement pas au jeu...

Je rejoins les vestiaires en traînant les pieds, sans même jeter un oeil à mes coéquipiers qui ont rejoint le ciel. A l'infirmerie, on me répare en quelques coups de baguette. Seul reste l'hématome violacé sur mon estomac. S'il a disparu demain soir, je n'aurais pas à en parler à Jude...

Après la douche, je me rhabille, prend mon sac à dos, chausse mes lunettes de soleil. Ça ne les empêche pas de me reconnaître, évidemment, mais derrière leur écran noirci, je les vois moins. Et c'est déjà ça. J'entends leurs cris, leurs appels, dès que je quitte les vestiaires de l'équipe. Quand j'atteins finalement la porte grillagée, leurs voix sont devenues assourdissantes, suraiguës. Je souris par habitude et salue de la main. Les filles pleurent. C'est pathétique.

- Un autographe, Harry, s'il te plaît...

La fille, collée contre la porte, est plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui couvrent une partie de son visage pâle. Ses yeux sont rouges, infectés de sang et de larmes. Son maquillage a coulé. Ses doigts tremblent sur son morceau de papier. Quand je pousse la porte, elle est obligée de reculer.

- S'il te plaît, me supplie-t-elle.

Une autre main se glisse juste au-dessus de son épaule, se tend vers moi. Une autre main me tape dans le dos. Des mains sans visage. Je pense aux inferis et j'ai envie de vomir.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je murmure en m'éloignant, aussi blanc que si j'avais vu un fantôme.

Mais des fantômes, il y en a partout. Et pour les chasser, tous les jours je mens.

* * *

**Jude.**

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Comme d'habitude, Rosmerta.

Ses lèvres roses me sourient. Elle s'éloigne vers le comptoir en balançant ses hanches. Gauche. Droite. Et ça me donne envie de rire.

Neville se penche vers Draco.

- Un an qu'elle lui fait du gringue !

- Et Neville trouve ça hilarant, j'ajoute en sortant mon paquet de cigarettes.

_- C'est_ hilarant.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Alors, ce premier jour ? demande Neville.

Draco sourit un peu. Dans le bar, la lumière est faible. Il y a pleins d'ombres sur son visage blanc.

- Comme une lettre à la poste, dit-il avec fierté.

- Tu es d'une modestie incroyable, Draco, je plaisante. On dirait... _moi_.

- Sauf que _lui_ n'a pas fait d'incursion dans le lac, aujourd'hui...

Neville peut-être _extrêmement_ perfide, quand il veut. Je crache la fumée de ma cigarette sous son nez, parce qu'il déteste ça. Il éternue dans sa main et j'éclate de rire.

- Je dois me méfier de ce... Jesse ? demande Draco.

Je secoue la tête. S'il savait...

- C'est un petit branleur, c'est vrai. Mais il ne fait ça qu'avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je croise les bras et souris.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu veux dire que lui aussi te fait du gringue ?

- Avec encore moins de subtilité que Rosmerta, je m'esclaffe. Et pourtant, elle me met régulièrement son décolleté sous le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que Jesse peut bien te montrer pour que ce soit encore moins subtil ? demande Neville.

Je prends un air faussement outré.

- Pas de perversité, Nev.

- Parce que ça t'est réservé ? rétorque-t-il.

Rosmerta arrive avec nos commandes et se penche en avant pour déposer les verres au centre de notre table. Sa robe découvre le haut de sa poitrine ronde et j'échange un regard amusé avec Draco. Il se mord la lèvre, réfrénant visiblement un fou rire.

Mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche.

- Encore ? s'indigne Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Il ne répond rien, bougonne un peu, et je décroche.

- Eh ! je m'exclame. Combien de côtes cassées ?

Il rit dans le téléphone. Le son me fait toujours cet effet bizarre et chaud quelque part dans le ventre.

- Deux, répond-il. Plus le poignet.

- Vilain garçon, je le sermonne. A quoi tu rêvassais ?

- A toi, dit-il doucement. Quoi d'autre ?

C'est moi qui ris, cette fois.

- Bonne réponse. Cinq points pour Griffondor.

- Tu me manques, Jude.

Draco et Neville me regardent. Alors je ne réponds pas. Je ne lui dis pas qu'il me manque, lui aussi. Ou que je l'ai cherché, ce matin, en me réveillant.

- Tu es où ? demande-t-il, quand le silence est devenu trop long.

- Aux Trois Balais. Avec Neville. Et Draco.

- Oh.

Sa voix me semble aussi minuscule que celle de Dorian. Et ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Je sais pas...

- Transplane. Tu en as pour une minute.

Il semble prendre une grande inspiration. Son souffle est erratique dans le combiné. Et lourd.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

Je coupe la conversation et Neville grommelle en dessinant des formes seulement connues de lui-même sur la surface embuée de son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je disais : super, et moi qui passais une bonne soirée !

Je ne relève pas. A quoi bon ? Neville a une dent contre Harry, depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et il ne veut rien me dire.

- Harry n'est plus ton grand ami, Londubat ? s'étonne Draco.

- Harry n'est plus le grand ami de personne...

Il me regarde. Et dans ses yeux, je vois presque du reproche.

- Sauf de Jude, bien sûr, achève-t-il en terminant son verre.

**Draco.**

La porte s'ouvre et je crois que c'est son visage, dans la lucarne.

Je ne suis pas prêt à le voir. Pas prêt du tout. Je pensais avoir encore quelques jours.

J'ai imaginé nos retrouvailles. Mille fois.

Je n'ai rien oublié de lui. Je le sens parfois, encore, dans mes bras. Je peux le respirer même s'il n'est pas là, le voir même avec les yeux fermés.

J'ai dit à Jude que je n'étais pas revenu pour lui. J'ai menti.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Parce qu'il semble qu'ici, tout le monde ment...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_En voilà une fin sadique... ça faisait longtemps !_

_Un petit chapitre de plus. Pas celui de _Sang Froid_, malheureusement, qui me donne quelques sueurs et n'avance pas beaucoup (qu'on me rende mon inspiration par pitié !!) mais celui là, que j'ai réussi à écrire en deux jours... allez savoir pourquoi ! Le cerveau est un mystère !_

_Je suis en tout cas ravie et touchée que vous ayez été si heureux de retrouver cette suite. Vos reviews sont un enchantement. Toujours. Et je vous remercie infiniment de votre fidélité ! _

_Je vous embrasse... _

_A très bientôt_

_Sillia_


	3. Je sais ce que tu caches

**Chapitre 3**

**Je sais ce que tu caches**

**Harry**.

Il est 20h.

Les rues pavées de Pré-au-Lard sont encore pleines et bruyantes. La journée a été estivale et la lumière commence seulement à décliner, s'affadir. L'horizon s'assombrit, juste derrière la ligne escarpée des toits. Le ciel est devenu pourpre et le vent s'est levé avec violence. C'est comme une gifle sur mon visage. Je remonte le col de ma veste, même si ça ne me protège pas.

Rien ne me protège. Surtout ici.

Les regards sur moi, je les vois. On me salue comme on saluerait un ami de longue date. On m'interpelle. Mais je ne sais pas qui me parle. Je lève et agite la main par automatisme et mes joues me font mal à force de sourire sans en avoir envie.

Je n'aurais pas du venir...

J'aurais du rester chez moi. Chez _nous_. Attendre que Jude rentre, demain soir. Regarder un film, blotti dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans l'un de ses pulls, et dormir le visage enfoui dans son oreiller...

Et pourtant, je suis là, devant la porte du bar, à quelques mètres de mon premier amour, et je prends le risque de réveiller le monstre...

Par la lucarne ronde, je peux voir le va-et-vient des clients, la robe vive de Rosmerta, un nuage de fumée blanche en suspension au-dessus d'une table ronde. Je sais qu'il n'y qu'une seule personne qui fume, ici. Et c'est Jude. Je le vois de dos, assis à côté de Neville. Ses cheveux châtains et désordonnés frôlent le col de sa chemise. Il y passe une main, s'étire paresseusement. Ses épaules tremblent. Un éclat de rire, sûrement.

Il ne faut pas que je l'embrasse.

Il ne faut pas que je le touche.

J'inspire.

Je pousse la porte, slalome entre les tables et je sens le regard de Draco qui me perce, là, juste entre les deux yeux. Ce regard qu'il me donne et qui semble m'avaler tout entier, je le lui rends sans dérobade. Il est toujours le même. Toujours. Élégant et glacial. La mèche blonde dans les yeux. Les joues pâles. Les yeux transparents. Je lui souris amicalement en tirant la chaise vide. Et un pli se forme sur son front, un pli que je ne sais pas interpréter.

A quoi s'attendait-il ?

Mon coeur ne se soulève pas. Mes mains n'ont pas tremblé.

Jude se retourne et dans mon estomac, tout se retourne aussi.

_Il ne faut pas que je l'embrasse. _

Je m'assois et presse sa main, sous la table. Personne ne voit rien. Sa main est chaude, un peu plus large que la mienne et rassurante. Ses doigts m'emprisonnent, m'enlacent, me serrent.

Il se penche vers moi. Son souffle est chaud dans mon oreille et je frissonne.

- Je suis fier de toi.

Je suis le seul à entendre à ses mots. Je baisse un peu la tête pour cacher mon sourire. Mais je suis sûr qu'il le voit quand même.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai pas pu retourner à Poudlard. Et encore moins à Pré-au-lard. Jamais. Trop de souvenirs, de cauchemars. Rien n'a cicatrisé. Tout est à vif. Mon corps à guéri mais pas le reste. Pas ma tête. Pas ma mémoire. Et il suffit souvent de presque rien pour que j'y revienne. À Poudlard et ailleurs. Même si « ailleurs », je me force à ne même pas y penser.

Au moins cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds aux Trois Balais. Et cinq ans, c'est long. Mais quand je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, ça me paraît hier. Parce que rien n'a changé, ici. Tout est toujours pareil. Chaleureux. Animé. Vivant. Tout ce que je ne suis plus. Tout ce que j'étais, pourtant, quand je venais ici avec Ron et Hermione. Jude était alors loin de ma vie. Draco toujours mon ennemi.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, je réponds avec un haussement d'épaule.

Et je le pense. C'est un pas de fourmi. Mais il tique.

- Si, répond-il d'un ton sans appel. Rosmerta !

Elle fait volte-face au son de sa voix. Sa robe virevolte. Ses joues rosissent. Et je me raidis.

- La même chose pour Harry ! dit-il en agitant son verre vide.

Elle s'illumine en me voyant.

Et moi je réalise que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai oublié Draco. Complètement. Il est pourtant assis juste en face de moi, les doigts serrés sur son verre. Et il me regarde. Encore. Si beau. Mais tellement loin de moi. Quatre ans, c'est long. Et il semble que je me sois guéri. De Draco. A moins que ce ne soit Jude qui l'ait fait pour moi.

Ce soir, le monstre restera endormi. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de lui.

* * *

**Draco**.

Il ne me voit pas.

Et j'ai envie de rire de ma propre stupidité. Je suis revenu pour lui. Mais il ne m'attendait pas. Et je crois que son indifférence à mon égard, il ne la force pas. Il ne me voit pas parce qu'il n'en a pas envie, même s'il me regarde. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'inconsistance d'un fantôme, que ses yeux passent au travers de moi.

Jude parle dans son oreille et mes mains se crispent autour de mon verre. Je regarde ses lèvres le frôler et ça me retourne. Harry, lui, m'oublie déjà. Il ne m'a même pas dit un mot, pas un bonjour, rien...

Je l'observe. Et je crois qu'il a changé plus que moi.

Ses cheveux sont mieux coupés qu'avant. Il ne porte plus de lunettes et le vert de ses yeux me pétrifie. Même si le vert est trouble. Lointain. Bien sûr, il est toujours trop mince, même s'il ne disparaît plus dans ses vêtements trop grands. Son visage est beau. Mais ça, je m'en souvenais un peu trop.

Neville me sourit tristement. Puis il lève son verre vers moi comme pour porter un toast. Un toast à quoi, bordel ?

- Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Harry me fait sursauter. Je la reconnais à peine. Je sais que c'est la sienne parce que Neville n'a pas parlé. Et Jude non plus. Mais elle me semble plus grave et plus détachée qu'avant. Plus froide, aussi. Pourtant, le glaçon, ça a toujours été moi, non ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est à _moi_ qu'il parle ? Oui... puisqu'il me regarde, sourcils haussés sous ses mèches brunes, attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

- Euh... bien... oui... et toi ?

- Ça va, dit-il doucement. Dorian ?

- Il va... bien. Aussi. Il est exceptionnellement sage... pour son âge... et...

Je me tais. Parce que Harry regarde ailleurs. Ses mains, les clients, Jude. Il lui sourit. Il ne m'écoute plus. Et j'ai envie de rire. Ou de le secouer. Ou de lui jeter mon verre à la figure. Excellente idée, ça.

Quelque chose me pèse. Alors voilà... c'est tout ? _Quatre ans _d'absence, un putain d'océan entre lui et moi, et tout ce qu'il a à me demander, c'est si je vais bien ? Point final ?

- Une journée, une seule, et Draco s'est déjà mis tous ses élèves dans la poche, s'exclame Jude avec un sourire. Avec quoi tu les as soudoyé ?

- Mon charme ? je réponds.

Jude rit. Machinalement, Harry sourit un peu. C'est joli à voir. Mais je crois qu'il ne sait même pas de quoi on parle. A côté de moi, Neville ricane sans discrétion.

- Quoi ? demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à faire semblant, hein ?

- Neville...

Il y a comme un avertissement dans la voix de Jude.

- Semblant de quoi ? demande Harry, sur la défensive.

- De t'intéresser.

Harry croise les bras.

- Je m'intéresse.

- Et qu'est-ce que vient de dire Draco ?

- Qu'il allait bien.

Neville rit dans son verre.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il.

Le silence retombe. Harry a maintenant son regard perdu derrière moi. Il est devenu livide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais ses yeux me rappellent... _avant_. Une nuit en particulier. Une nuit qu'on aurait tous préféré oublier. Celle de la mort de Dean. Celle où Harry l'a rêvé.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Il s'enfuit vers la porte des toilettes comme si quelque chose le poursuivait.

- Susceptible, plaisante Neville.

- Ta gueule, répond Jude.

- Quoi ?

Le ton de Neville est un peu incrédule. Il pense sûrement que Jude plaisante. Mais je vois bien que non. Et si Neville était un peu plus malin, il le verrait aussi.

- J'ai dit : _ta gueule_ !

Jude se lève à son tour, fait claquer son verre sur la table et disparaît derrière la porte en bois. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Neville grommelle à voix basse et moi, je me retourne. Sur le mur que regardait fixement Harry, je vois un chaos de photos animées. Des photos en noir et blanc. Des photos de mémoire, de souvenir. Les disparus, les ruines, la guerre. Des visages, partout. Pour ne pas oublier.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? je demande en détournant les yeux.

- A Harry ? rétorque Neville. _Rien_. Rien de plus qu'à nous, en tout cas. Et surtout, rien de plus qu'à _toi_. Combien de mois, il t'a fallu, déjà, pour pouvoir remarcher ? Mais tu ne le fais payer à personne.

- Il a tué Voldemort, je proteste. Il a regardé Jude mourir. Ce n'était pas rien.

- Je sais ! Et alors ? _J'ai_ regardé Jude mourir.

Il soupire.

- Ne te laisse pas avoir, Draco. Harry a toujours pleins de bonnes excuses pour tout justifier. Celle-là, par exemple : le pauvre, il ne s'est jamais remis de la guerre. C'est celle qu'il préfère, je crois. Parce qu'elle est drôlement commode. Notamment pour expliquer pourquoi il joue au Quidditch quand il pourrait faire autre chose de sa vie ou pourquoi il s'affiche dans des magazines people avec des _filles_. La vraie raison est pourtant simple : il est mort de peur. Et la guerre n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Neville puisse parler comme ça. Surtout de Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, à _toi_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ?

Neville baisse les yeux. Ses fanfaronnades s'évanouissent comme par enchantement et pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenu, il me semble très vulnérable.

- C'était sa faute, dit-il doucement. Si Jude est tombé malade. S'il a failli mourir. C'était sa faute.

Il rit un peu. Finit son verre.

- Et Jude lui a pardonné.

- Il n'a jamais eu besoin de le faire, Neville, je réponds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que _lui_ n'a jamais pensé que c'était sa faute. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne l'était pas. Tu le sais bien.

Neville hausse les épaules. Il grimace un peu.

- Peut-être, oui, mais Harry m'agace prodigieusement. Alors ça m'arrange de le penser.

Il se frotte pensivement le menton.

- Pourquoi ce serait plus dur pour lui que pour les autres ? Parce qu'il s'appelle Potter ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Parce que je ne connais plus Harry. Et parce que ça n'a pas été dur pour moi, de le faire. D'oublier. De vivre. Dorian avait besoin de ça...

- Je pensais qu'en te revoyant, Harry réagirait_, _continue Neville. Et je m'en réjouissais, tu vois. De le voir retomber amoureux de toi. Mais non. Même pas.

Je regarde la porte fermée derrière laquelle Harry a disparu.

Les mots de Neville résonnent bizarrement dans ma poitrine.

_Même pas. _

J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. Où est Rosmerta ?

* * *

**Jude.**

Harry est debout devant le miroir. Il ne se regarde pas. Ses doigts sont blancs à force d'agripper le rebord ébréché du lavabo. J'imagine qu'ils doivent être froids, aussi. Il n'entend pas mes pas qui se rapprochent, mais lorsque je l'enlace et le serre, ça il le sent. Parce qu'il ferme les yeux. Il penche la tête vers l'arrière, contre mon épaule. Je pose ma bouche dans son cou, embrasse. Il soupire.

- A quoi tu penses ? je lui demande, mes lèvres sur sa peau.

Il tourne un peu la tête.

- Tu as vu ? me demande-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Les photos...

C'est à mon tour, cette fois, de fermer les yeux. Je me donnerais volontiers des gifles. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?

- J'avais oublié...

Je frotte mon nez contre sa gorge. Et puis, moins doucement, mes dents mordillent le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains se resserrent un peu brusquement autour des miennes et son souffle s'accélère. Je me retiens de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix hachée. Il est temps que j'arrête de faire le bébé, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Parce que je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois. Parler _et_ mordre. Et entre les deux, le choix est vite fait...

- Tu sais... ça ne m'a rien fait de le revoir...

Je redresse la tête.

- Vraiment ?

J'essaie d'avoir l'air détaché, de ne pas montrer que ça m'inquiète.

- Vraiment.

Harry se retourne. Il pose ses mains à plat sur mon visage, m'attire vers lui, m'embrasse. Et ses lèvres sont douces. Et le baiser est lent, paresseux. Il sent le vent, l'air du dehors. Et je suis comme aspiré. Par lui, par le besoin de plus. Alors je le pousse contre le mur et il me laisse faire. Ses mains quittent mon visage, se posent sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Et il a envie de moi. Je le sens.

_Ici ? _

Très mauvaise idée...

Et ce n'est tellement pas lui, ce genre de chose. D'habitude, il a toujours peur qu'on nous voit.

Je me recule pour reprendre mon souffle. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux fermés.

- Et ces côtes ? je lui demande.

- Tais-toi. Embrasse-moi encore...

- Harry...

Ses yeux se rouvrent. Ils sont ennuyés et mécontents.

- J'ai un bleu et ça fait mal.

- Je peux voir ?

Il soulève son tee-shirt de mauvaise grâce. L'auréole violacée apparaît sur son estomac. Je m'accroupis à ses pieds, pose ma bouche près de son nombril, sur les tâches bleues et jaunes, tellement chaudes. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand ma langue chatouille sa peau. Il gémit doucement et les muscles de son ventre se contractent.

- Mieux ?

- Oui... mais ça pourrait être _encore_ mieux...

Je sais très bien où il veut en venir. Je secoue la tête.

- On devrait y aller.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne peux pas y retourner comme ça...

Il désigne la bosse, dans son pantalon. Je me relève en riant.

- Pense à quelque chose... ou quelqu'un... qui te ramollisse...

- Bonne idée. Je vais penser à Neville.

Il regarde vers son entrejambe.

- Miracle. Ça marche déjà.

Je lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux. Il attrape ma main au vol.

- Je voudrais qu'on soit seuls... toi... moi... imagine toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire...

J'imagine. Et même un peu trop bien. Mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit adulte.

- Demain soir, Harry. En attendant, soit patient. Et gentil.

- Gentil ? Avec qui ?

- Draco, par exemple. Je crois qu'il a moyennement apprécié ton accueil.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées, c'est tout...

- Et tu peux être sûr qu'il ne s'en fera pas ! je réplique en réajustant ses vêtements. Sauf qu'il risque aussi de penser que tu es devenu antipathique...

- Peut-être que je _suis_ devenu antipathique. Que le gentil petit Harry s'est évaporé. Comme ça.

Il claque des doigts pour accompagner ses mots. Je le fais taire d'un baiser et murmure que non, le gentil petit Harry ne s'est pas évaporé, qu'il faudrait juste qu'il pense à le sortir un peu plus souvent...

- Tu devrais être content, il chuchote, son front contre ma joue. Je te le réserve.

- Mais il n'y a que moi que ça rend heureux.

- Et moi.

Il me prend par la main et me tire vers la porte.

- Viens, dit-il. Je serai gentil, je le jure.

Ses intonations volontairement enfantines me font lever les yeux au plafond.

- Regarde. J'arrive même à sourire.

Il montre les dents. Je ne lui dis pas qu'il a plutôt l'air d'un demeuré. L'effort est joli.

- Impressionnant, je m'exclame en sifflant d'admiration.

Cette fois-ci, il me fait un _vrai_ sourire. Un sourire qui illumine ses yeux verts d'une lumière qu'il n'a plus très souvent.

Il lâche ma main en ouvrant la porte. Et je sors le premier.

* * *

**Neville.**

Jude a l'air fâché contre moi. Il se rassoit, ne dit rien et ne regarde personne. Ses doigts pianotent sur la table. J'ai l'impression qu'il a éloigné sa chaise de la mienne. Il rallume une cigarette.

- Jude...

- Pas maintenant, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

Il n'a pas un seul regard pour moi. Je me tais et je baisse la tête. Mes joues me brûlent, ma gorge, mes yeux aussi. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie qu'il me voit, qu'il me voit _vraiment_,ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Mais que verrait-il ? Un jeune homme empoté et maladroit, comme avant ? Est-ce pour cette raison que je déteste tellement Harry ? Parce que, quoique je fasse, il sera toujours plus exceptionnel que moi, l'insignifiant et transparent Neville ?

Bien sûr, je pourrais mentir, dire à Jude que je suis désolé - même si je ne le suis pas, mais Harry est revenu à notre table, détendu et souriant. Un peu _trop _souriant. Il mitraille Draco de questions, comme pour me prouver que j'ai tort et que _oui_, il s'intéresse. Draco semble pris au dépourvu. Il tâtonne, hésite, cherche ses mots, en regardant un point fixe derrière le front de Harry. Mais pas Harry. Jamais Harry. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Où est passée sa belle assurance ? Son récit est décousu. Mais Harry a l'air de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'il le fait...

New York...

S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait - ou ne l'attendait pas, ici, Draco y serait sûrement resté. En tout cas, moi, je ne serais jamais revenu en Angleterre. Et encore moins à Poudlard. J'aurais tout fait pour échapper à la jolie brochette de névrosés que nous sommes.

L'heure tourne sournoisement. Nos verres sont vides et le silence s'installe. Alors on se lève comme un seul homme. Jude salue Rosmerta qui en fait tomber ses verres. Ils rient en passant la porte. Pas moi.

La nuit est tiède. Harry marche avec Draco à quelques mètres devant nous. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je ne pense qu'à Jude, à côté de moi.

Il est toujours silencieux.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

**Draco**.

- Est-ce que Dorian te ressemble ? me demande Harry.

Je souris. Neville et Jude se disputent derrière nous. Harry fait comme s'il n'entendait rien.

- Un peu trop.

- Ça ne peut pas être _trop_.

- Si, je m'esclaffe. Ça l'est. Trop comme _trop sage._

- Tu étais trop sage, _toi_ ?

- J'étais forcé de l'être, je réponds avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais Dorian ne l'est pas. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Tu crois que je suis tyrannique sans le vouloir ?

Il secoue frénétiquement la tête et la grimace, sur son visage, me fait rire. A le voir, on dirait que je viens de prononcer une énormité.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais... je ne voulais pas être aussi distant... tout à l'heure... c'est juste que...

Il soupire.

- Que quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es parti. Toutes ces choses à propos de nous deux, du timing... mais je suis heureux avec Jude, Draco. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça, pour _nous_, que tu es revenu, parce que...

Tout se comprime, dans ma poitrine. Mais je souris.

- Je ne suis pas revenu pour ça, je le coupe.

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air soulagé.

- Je le vois, Harry, que tu es heureux. Avec lui en tout cas. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas sûr.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu Auror ? C'était ton rêve ! Ton _seul_ rêve !

- Mais peut-être que c'était un rêve à la con ! il marmonne en donnant un coup de pied dans la protubérance d'un pavé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il me jette un regard en coin.

- J'y suis resté deux mois, à l'académie. Avec Ron. Et c'était comme de faire un bond en arrière. J'étais à nouveau jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire... la souffrance... la mort... ce n'était pas _bon_ pour moi, tu comprends ? J'y allais à reculons. Je ne dormais plus. Jude me disait d'arrêter. Ron, lui, me disait que ce serait lâche, de le faire. Je suis resté. Et il y a eu l'exercice.

Il bute sur le dernier mot. Il semble lui faire mal.

- A cause de ce que j'ai fait... tuer Voldemort... ils en attendaient tous beaucoup trop de moi. Les profs, le Ministère. Ils m'ont envoyé en équipe avec leur meilleur Auror, sur une scène de crime, à Pré-au-Lard. Une vengeance de mangemort. Ils pensaient que j'étais prêt à ça, que je pouvais le supporter. Mais... il y avait cette famille... Ils étaient tous morts, Draco.

Il secoue la tête, se corrige.

- Presque tous. Le petit garçon avait survécu. Je sais pas comment. Il avait quoi... six ans à tout casser ? Il était encore dans son pyjama... et...

Il me regarde. Ses yeux brillent. Ses lèvres tremblent. Ma gorge semble avoir rétréci.

- Il est mort pendant son transfert à l'hôpital. Il s'appelait Kyle. Il me tenait la main.

Je crois que je m'y attendais. Mais ça me coupe le souffle.

- C'était eux, sur les photos, aux Trois Balais. Entre autres.

- Qui le sait ? je murmure.

Il déglutit.

- Jude. Et maintenant toi.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ça suffit, répond-il. J'ai demandé à _Shacklebolt_ que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Il me l'a accordé sans discuter. Et tout le monde a cru que si j'avais quitté l'académie c'était uniquement parce qu'on m'avait proposé de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Mes amis ont pensé que j'étais devenu superficiel. Point final.

- Et pourquoi tu m'en parles... à moi ?

Il baisse la tête.

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi...

Je hausse les sourcils.

_- Toujours_ ? Tu es sûr ?

Il sourit.

- Pas toujours, non. Il fut un temps où j'avais tellement peu confiance en toi que je te suivais dans tout le château...

- Et tu n'avais pas tort.

La grille de Poudlard, gigantesque, apparaît devant nous. Elle s'élève dans le ciel d'encre. On devine les lumières, au loin, et Harry s'arrête un peu brusquement. Ses yeux se dérobent. Je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas.

- On peut être amis, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il.

Il y a tellement d'espoir dans sa voix...

- Bien sûr qu'on peut être amis, je réponds.

Il soupire de soulagement.

- Tu me raconteras ? s'exclame-t-il. Ta vie à New York... Dorian...

Je souris. Je résiste à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Je te raconterai.

Sa main s'avance. Il me touche l'avant-bras. A peine. Et ça me fait comme une décharge. Puis sa main se retire. Jude vient d'arriver à notre hauteur. Il prend Harry par le cou et embrasse sa tempe. Je les laisse se dire au revoir.

Mon fils m'attend.

* * *

**Harry.**

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de venir, Harry ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Peut-être la prochaine fois, je murmure en regardant l'ombre du château, à travers les arbres.

Jude me serre un peu plus encore et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il y fait chaud et j'y reste quelques minutes sans bouger. Je me sens protégé de tout. L'odeur de cigarette persiste encore sur ses vêtements. J'y suis habitué. Je crois même qu'elle me manquerait, si elle n'y était pas.

- Sois prudent en rentrant, me dit-il.

- Je n'ai presque rien bu, je proteste en le malmenant un peu. Je ne perdrai _rien_ en cours de route. Ni bras, ni jambe... ni autre chose...

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne.

- Va dormir, dit-il. On se voit demain.

Il me lâche et j'ai du mal à le laisser s'éloigner. Mais je ne _peux_ pas. Franchir cette grille est au-dessus de mes forces. Alors je transplane dans le sous-sol de notre immeuble, dans l'obscurité du garage à vélo. Je cherche ma clé dans ma poche, grimpe les escaliers au pas de course, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. J'ouvre la boîte aux lettres. Facture. Facture. Carte postale de Remus. Ses voyages l'ont amené en Italie, cette fois-ci. Il me manque, souvent.

Et puis, sous le tas, une enveloppe blanche et cachetée. Je coince le reste du courrier sous mon bras, l'ouvre d'une main. Il en sort une feuille pliée en deux. Et une photo en noire et blanc. Mon coeur a un sursaut.

Jude. Moi et Jude.

Les mots sont explicites et me glacent le sang. Ils sonnent comme une menace, me terrifient. Je regarde derrière moi comme si quelqu'un se tenait dans mon dos. Les ombres, dans les coins me font peur.

Je monte les deux étages en courant. Referme la porte. Double tour. Sort de protection.

J'ai la nausée. Les mots tournent en boucle, dansent devant mes yeux.

_Je sais ce que tu caches. _

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà. Ce fut difficile. Mais je l'ai bouclé, ce chapitre ! Pas comme le number 6 de _Sang Froid_, dont je n'arrive pas à dépasser les... hum... deux pages. C'est pathétique. Je suis désolée. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre-là vous a plu. Il n'est pas très très joyeux... je l'avoue.

Petit _mea culpa_. Je n'ai toujours pas fait de RAR et je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. Le boulot, tout ça... mais je vous adore, pour tous ces gentils mots que vous m'envoyez, ça vous pouvez en être sûrs ! Et je vous embrasse !

A bientôt pour la suite...

Bisous

Sillia


	4. Château de cartes

**Chapitre 4**

**Château de cartes**

**Harry.**

L'entraînement est terminé.

Mon sac de sport sur l'épaule, je quitte le stade, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il pleut à nouveau. Pas de fans agglutinées devant la porte. L'eau coule dans mes yeux. Mais peu importe. Je traverse les rues de Londres à pied. Au milieu des moldus, l'anonymat est parfait. J'ai la lettre et la photo dans ma poche.

Je pourrais transplaner, mais je choisis de prendre le métro. Je bondis à l'intérieur au moment où les portes vont se refermer. L'alarme stridente me vrille les tympans, m'étourdit un peu. C'est l'heure de pointe. Pas de place pour s'asseoir. Les voyageurs sentent la pluie, moi aussi, et ce n'est pas très agréable. Ma main s'enroule autour de la rampe métallique et poisseuse. Ici, je pourrais être n'importe qui. Un moldu. Un étudiant. Un ordinaire.

Quelques arrêts plus tard, dans la banlieue résidentielle, j'émerge de la station grise et humide par les escaliers. Le vacarme de la circulation est assourdissant. Je ne vois pas les gens. Juste leurs parapluies. Couleurs criardes, motifs absurdes. Dix minutes sous l'eau battante, encore, avant d'arriver devant la maison d'Hermione. Je cours un peu et mes chaussures prennent la flotte. Je sais que Ron ne sera pas là. Il ne m'aurait pas pris au sérieux, de toute façon.

Je sonne, essuie mes baskets boueuses sur le paillasson alors que la porte s'ouvre.

- Harry ! s'exclame Hermione.

Elle semble surprise de me voir. Je ne l'avais pas prévenue de ma visite. Elle m'ouvre les bras et je la laisse m'embrasser.

- Tu es trempé.

Elle me sèche d'un coup de baguette et me fait entrer dans la chaleur du hall d'entrée. Les couleurs sont douces, chez eux, le mobilier confortable, familial. On s'y sent comme au Terrier. J'imagine souvent que la maison de mes parents devait être ainsi, à Godric Hollow, qu'elle n'était pas moderne et « design » comme chez moi. Mais c'est Jude qui a choisi, quand on s'est installé et je l'ai laissé faire.

Le chemisier fleuri d'Hermione cache mal la rondeur de son ventre. Elle me voit la regarder et sourit.

- Elle me donne des coups de pied, maintenant, tu sais.

- _Elle_ ?

Hermione hausse les épaules.

- Une intuition.

J'entends des pas derrière elle. Petits et étouffés par la moquette. Un enfant blond court dans le couloir. Il n'a pas de chaussures, juste des chaussettes à rayures noires et bleues. Il s'arrête brusquement en me voyant, me regarde, et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur fond...

- C'est... ?

- Dorian, oui.

Ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'a répondu. C'est Draco. Appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte qui mène au salon, les bras croisés, il me sourit.

- Draco n'avait pas cours, cet après-midi, explique Hermione. Je lui ai dit de passer prendre un thé.

Je m'agenouille devant Dorian. J'embrasse sa joue ronde, très doucement.

- Tu sens mauvais, dit-il en réponse.

J'écarquille les yeux. Hermione et Draco éclatent de rire alors que je colle précipitamment mon nez sur la manche de mon tee-shirt.

- C'est à cause de la pluie, je réponds.

- Tu es pas mouillé.

Sa logique enfantine m'amuse. Je me penche, chuchote sur le ton de la confidence.

- Hermione avait peur que je salisse sa maison. Elle m'a séché.

Il sourit. Et ça lui fait des fossettes, dans les joues. Du doigt, je désigne la peluche coincée sous son bras. Elle a du être blanche, un jour. A force d'être emmenée, serrée, elle est devenue grise.

- C'est qui ça ?

- Une licorne.

- Et elle a un nom, cette licorne ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Jus' licorne.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que c'est à cause de sa voix ? Ou parce que, pendant quelques jours miraculeux, j'ai cru qu'il pourrait être _mon_ enfant ? Ou juste parce qu'il m'a manqué ?

Dorian voit mes yeux qui se remplissent.

- T'es triste ? J'peux t'la prêter si tu veux...

Je me mords la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Pourtant je ne suis pas triste, non. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais toute cette émotion, tellement soudaine, c'est comme si un barrage avait cédé. Tout se déverse. Et c'est presque trop. Venant à mon secours, Draco vient s'accroupir à côté de son fils. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

- Tu vois, c'est Harry, lui explique-t-il. Il t'a connu quand tu étais encore un minuscule petit bébé...

- Minu'cule comme une fourmi ?

Sa voix grimpe dans les aigus sur la dernière syllabe et Draco sourit.

- Un peu plus gros quand même.

Dorian éclate de rire et se serre contre Draco.

- Tu lui fais un bisou toi, même s'il sent mauvais ? demande celui-ci. Il t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais.

Dorian hoche la tête. Sa bouche rose se tend et j'approche ma joue. Il écrase un baiser humide dessus et ses bras se resserrent quelques secondes autour de mon cou. J'entends Hermione qui renifle. Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche et se mouche bruyamment dedans. Elle nous voit la regarder et de son bras, fait un grand geste d'impuissance.

- Les hormones, sanglote-t-elle.

* * *

**Jude.**

Vendredi soir. Enfin. La journée n'a pas été longue. Juste inintéressante. Ennuyeuse. Revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes traditionnelles me fait chier. Tableau, craie, bureau, élèves assis, prendre des notes. Je crois que ça les a fait chier, eux aussi.

Il est 18h. Les élèves se ruent dans les couloirs en chahutant. Je ne dis rien. Parce que c'est de leur âge. Je récupère mon sac, le portoloin, et j'atterris au coin de notre rue, plein centre ville. Avant de rentrer, je m'arrête à l'épicerie. Harry aura oublié de faire les courses, comme d'habitude. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Les rayons sont presque déserts mais la queue, à la caisse, me découragerait presque. Sauf que j'ai faim. Alors je poireaute comme un imbécile et je regarde ma montre toutes les deux minutes. Quand je ne regarde pas ma montre, je soupire bruyamment.

- Et la patience, vous connaissez pas ? me dit la caissière quand vient mon tour.

- Pardon ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, fait une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendue ?

- Si. Mais je n'ai pas eu la patience de vous écouter.

Mon ironie ne lui a pas échappé. Elle ne me dit pas au revoir. Moi non plus.

Le soir tombe déjà lorsque je sors. La pluie n'a pas cessé. J'ouvre mon parapluie en luttant avec mes sacs en plastique et manque d'éborgner une femme d'affaires. Elle fait un bond sur le côté et se tord le pied dans une flaque. Ses escarpins se gorgent d'eau. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser mais mon regard est attiré ailleurs. Par un homme sur le trottoir d'en face. Un homme qui me semble étrangement familier.

Les gens se retournent sur lui parce qu'il semble être le seul, ici, qui ne cherche pas à se soustraire à la pluie. Il marche d'un pas aérien, le visage levé vers le ciel. Cheveux noirs, teint pâle. Je suis sûr que je le connais.

Alors je traverse la rue en courant, un sac dans chaque main, le manche du parapluie coincé sous le bras. Une voiture pile devant moi et klaxonne. Ses phares m'aveuglent mais je poursuis ma course. Une fois derrière lui, je le suis comme une ombre, aussi silencieusement que possible, et je détaille sa nuque, son dos et ses cheveux. Son nom m'échappe encore. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, regarde la vitrine d'un magasin, j'aperçois finalement son profil. Et j'ai envie de rire. De rire jaune. Et ensuite, de le frapper.

Il se retourne avant que je ne l'ai interpellé. Il a du me _sentir_. Au sens propre.

- J'en étais sûr ! je m'exclame.

Ma voix ne semble même pas furieuse. Pourtant je le suis. Au delà des mots.

- Jude.

Une myriade de gouttelettes d'eau brille sur son visage diaphane. Voix de velours. Oeil aussi. Ma main me démange. Sauf que je sais que c'est inutile. Il ne sentirait rien.

- Seth.

* * *

**Harry. **

- Dans ta boîte aux lettres, dis-tu ?

Je hoche la tête. Je suis maintenant seul avec Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle a fermé la porte derrière nous, prétextant que le bruit de la bouilloire couvrirait celui de la télévision. Dorian regarde un dessin animé dans le salon. Hermione est penchée au-dessus de la lettre et de la photo. Elle y a jeté plusieurs sorts, sans déceler quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry, dit-elle en se relevant. Ce n'est pas une menace explicite. On ne te demande pas d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est sûrement une plaisanterie.

- Une plaisanterie de qui ? Neville ?

Son nez se fronce.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ce serait bien son genre...

- Neville ne ferait jamais un truc pareil.

- Même s'il me déteste ?

- Il ne te déteste pas.

- C'est vrai, il est juste amoureux de l'homme avec lequel je vis, je grommelle. Et qui est, d'ailleurs, le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle pose ses deux mains sur les miennes.

- Tu sais... peut-être que cette lettre, Harry, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Tu ne penses pas que c'est l'occasion, pour toi, de sortir du placard ? Enfin ?

- J'avais déjà l'intention de le faire, je marmonne en posant mon menton sur mes mains. Mais après la coupe du monde.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je la coupe. Mais c'est non. Avant, c'est impossible.

- C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, Harry.

- Non.

Je triture nerveusement l'anse d'une des tasses qu'elle a posé sur la table.

- Après la coupe du monde, je vais arrêter le Quidditch, Hermione.

Elle est surprise. Évidemment.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je sais pas encore, je bredouille. Pas _vraiment_. Je me disais... peut-être... tu sais... fonder une famille. Adopter un enfant.

Ses mains reviennent se poser sur les miennes et les serrent avec bienveillance. Mes joues brûlent. Mais en osant un regard vers elle, je vois qu'elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que Jude en dit ? demande-t-elle en posant tasses, théière et sucrier sur le plateau.

- Rien, pour l'instant. Je voulais lui faire la surprise. Mais tu le connais. Il n'a jamais été tellement famille. Avant, en tout cas. Seulement je me dis que peut-être... peut-être il aura changé d'avis...

Elle hoche la tête et me prend par le bras. Je saisis le plateau pour l'emmener dans le salon.

- Qui de nous deux aura un enfant en premier, à ton avis ?

Elle me donne un petit coup de coude.

- Sans les nausées, le ventre énorme, l'accouchement et les vergetures. La vie est injuste. J'aurais du être un homme. Un homme gay.

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

**Jude.**

Le bar est enfumé, bruyant. Je suis assis en face de lui et j'ai commandé une bière. Une _vraie_ bière. Pas ce truc au beurre qu'ils servent aux Trois balais et qui ne contient pas un gramme d'alcool. Redevenir moldu a parfois du bon. Seth a commandé un verre de vin rouge, qu'il contemple silencieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Sûrement son sens de l'ironie.

- _Alors ?_

Ses yeux remontent lentement vers mon visage. Ils prennent leur temps, ses yeux sombres, toujours énigmatiques. On ne peut jamais rien y lire, rien y deviner. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. Il a cette maîtrise totale de lui que n'ont pas les humains.

- Je ne suis pas mort.

- Je te remercie, Seth, mais ça, j'avais compris tout seul.

Il sourit. Et c'est tellement beau, ça illumine tant de choses, que j'en oublie momentanément que je suis en colère contre lui.

- C'était ma façon à moi de disparaître.

- Me faire croire que tu avais eu une mort complètement dégueu ? Jolie façon de disparaître ! Bravo ! Je dois avoir le cerveau trop humain pour comprendre comment fonctionne celui d'un vampire !

- Neville était le seul témoin. Je lui ai demandé de mentir. Parce que tu étais malade et qu'Harry m'aurait demandé de te sauver, de te _transformer_. Si j'étais simplement parti, il m'aurait cherché. J'aurais fini par dire oui. Et tu ne voulais pas...

Il grimace. Son visage lisse et blanc se plisse à peine.

- Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ma colère retombe. Elle s'évacue le temps d'une unique expiration, comme un ballon que l'on aurait crevé en y plantant une aiguille.

- Est-ce que ça t'a rendu triste ? me demande Seth.

- Moi ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai allumé un grand feu de joie, dansé autour, hurlé de bonheur ! Bordel de merde, Seth, _évidemment_ que ça m'a rendu triste ! Et tu vois, je me dis... est-ce que c'est un putain de cercle vicieux ? Une malédiction ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Il fut un temps où Harry a cru que Draco était mort. Et puis Draco a cru que Harry était mort. J'ai moi-même bien failli y passer et Harry a cru que j'allais mourir. Et toi... toi tu étais censé être encore plus mort que tu ne l'étais déjà... mais... en fait... non...

Je secoue la tête avec incrédulité.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'en fait, on est juste _tous_ cinglés.

Seth s'esclaffe.

- Tu m'as manqué.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ça me fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ça me fait quelque chose, qu'il me dise ça. Je cache ma gêne dans une gorgée de bière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oh, tu sais, rien de bien excitant, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je hante les stations de métro abandonnées. Je me nourris de rats et de pigeons. La routine.

Je crois que j'ai l'air dégoûté. J'imagine sa bouche, sa bouche si blanche et si belle, mordre dans le cou d'un oiseau ou la fourrure grise et sale d'un rat et ça me soulève le coeur.

Il se penche vers moi.

- Je plaisante, Jude.

- Connard, je marmonne.

Ses yeux pétillent.

- J'ai un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nettement plus conventionnel, tu vois.

- Je croyais que tu détestais la compagnie des humains ?

- Je déteste la compagnie des humains. Mais là-bas, il est facile de se procurer... tu sais quoi...

- Drogues ? Pûtes ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ses épaules se secouent.

- Sang.

- Oh, ça ! je dis en souriant.

- Oui, _ça_, murmure-t-il. Mais aucun de ceux que j'ai bu depuis ne vaut le tien.

Sous la table, je sens que son pied frôle le mien. Il s'élève lentement contre ma cheville. Je retire ma jambe avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Mais les images, elles, me reviennent. Les sensations également. Ses lèvres froides sur ma gorge, leur douceur, la caresse à l'intérieur de mes veines...

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore d'y penser, à la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? me demande-t-il.

- Parfois, oui.

Il croise les bras, se penche.

- Et c'est un bon souvenir ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange. Comme une parenthèse. Une autre vie.

Il acquiesce lentement. Ses longs doigts fins encerclent le pied de son verre.

- J'ai failli venir te voir des dizaines de fois...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas perturber ta vie. Je suppose. Mais j'imaginais que tu serais plus heureux que ça.

Je me demande bien à quoi il le voit, « que je ne suis pas si heureux que ça ». La brève sonnerie de mon téléphone me sauve d'une réponse que je n'ai aucune envie de donner. Message. _Je suis chez Hermione. Rejoint-moi là-bas. Bisou. Harry._

- Je dois y aller, dis-je en remettant mon portable dans ma poche.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je vais rester encore un peu. Je n'ai pas fini mon verre.

Il le lève. Le liquide rouge tangue, glisse sur les bords. Évidemment, il n'y a pas touché.

- On va se revoir ? je demande en repoussant ma chaise.

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de disparaître, répond-il.

* * *

**Hermione.**

Il m'est souvent arrivée de penser que Harry avait fait une erreur et qu'après toutes ses insupportables hésitations, il avait finalement pris... la mauvaise décision. Bien sûr, je l'ai gardé pour moi. Harry m'aurait détestée pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois bien que j'avais raison. Il suffit d'avoir des yeux. Il suffit de regarder.

Draco. Harry. Dorian. Il y a là une évidence. Est-ce que je suis la seule à la voir ?

Je me tiens debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une main sur mon ventre, comme souvent. Je crois que c'est devenu un réflexe. Un réflexe un peu stupide.

Ils sont tous les trois avachis dans le canapé du salon, Dorian au milieu. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Pas ceux de Draco. Draco regarde Harry. Et je sais ce qu'il voit. Son visage détendu, son sourire et sa main qui tient distraitement celle de Dorian.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Je quitte le salon, longe le couloir et ouvre la porte. Dehors, Jude rabat son parapluie, le secoue, et m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

- Tu as encore grossi, me dit-il.

- La ferme, Meadowes, ou tu restes dehors.

Il siffle.

- Je vois que la grossesse te rend _aussi_ susceptible. Heureusement que Harry prend la pilule.

Je lui donne un petit coup dans le bras et il grogne. Mais au fond de moi, je pense à ce que Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, à propos de l'enfant qu'il voudrait avoir. Et j'ai peur que Jude le lui refuse. C'est pourtant la chose la plus sincère que Harry ait désiré depuis longtemps.

Un éclat de rire, dans le salon, le fait lever les sourcils.

- C'est _Harry_ qui rit comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as drogué ?

Je secoue la tête alors qu'il se débarrasse de sa veste.

- Draco est là avec Dorian. Ils passent le week-end ici, le temps que Draco trouve une maison. Je crois qu'ils regardent un dessin animé...

- Génial, Hermione. Vraiment. Comme si Harry n'était pas encore assez immature.

Mon regard se fait sévère. Il roule des yeux.

- Je plaisantais.

Je n'en suis pas certaine. Il me suit jusqu'au salon, silencieux, enfin. Il s'arrête. Et il les regarde comme moi je les regardais. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se dit ? Que lui n'y est jamais parvenu ? Qu'en quatre ans, Harry n'avait plus jamais souri de cette manière ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Harry.**

La nuit est tombée, noire et complète. Le repas se termine dans un silence un peu étrange. Jude n'a presque rien dit depuis qu'il est arrivé. Dorian commence à somnoler, la tête sur son bras. Il a voulu manger à côté de moi. _Absolument_. Sa licorne sous le menton, il suce son pouce. Je dégage son front, doucement. Il me regarde.

- C'est toi qui me racontes une histoi' ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme histoires ?

- Celles avec des dragons.

- Je dois en avoir une, alors, je dis avec un sourire.

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Il se redresse brusquement sur sa chaise et se tourne vers Draco.

- Harry peut me raconter une histoi', papa ?

Draco acquiesce et Dorian se met debout sur sa chaise. Il m'attrape le cou. Je le soulève, les bras autour de sa taille. Sa main m'agrippe les cheveux. Ça tiraille, mais je ne dis rien.

- On va dans ma chamb' ? dit-il en me dévisageant. C'est celle avec le lit tout petit. C'est pour le bébé qui est dans le vent' à Hermione... mais je suis trop grand pour dormir dedans...

Il se tord un peu dans mes bras, pour se retourner.

- Tu viendras me faire un bisou, papa ?

Draco, un morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche, lui fait signe que oui et je grimpe les escaliers avec Dorian dans mes bras. Il est léger et menu, pour un enfant de quatre ans. Je le dépose avec précautions dans le lit de camp, installé dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'adosse à ses oreillers, serre sa peluche. Je m'assois sur le bord.

- Tu as déjà vu un dragon ? me demande-t-il.

- J'en ai même combattu un.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Avec une épée ?

- Non... avec un balai...

Sa bouche se referme brusquement. Il semble déçu que je ne sois pas un chevalier en armure. Mais je reprends tout de même mon récit. En l'édulcorant, un peu. Il est attentif. Et bon public. Il ne relève pas les incohérences, pousse des « oh » et des « ah » et lorsque j'ai terminé, il pousse un petit cri de joie, tape dans ses mains.

- Et tu as attrapé l'oeuf !

- Exactement.

- Et une licorne ? Tu as déjà vu une licorne ?

Il me met la sienne sous le nez.

- Oui. J'ai déjà vu une licorne.

- Mon papa aussi.

- C'est parce qu'on allait à l'école ensemble.

- Moi aussi, quand je serais grand, j'irais à Poud'ard.

Il y a des bruits de pas derrière nous.

- Papa !

Draco vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Ses yeux me scrutent. Et je baisse les miens.

- Il est tard. Et tu as eu ton histoire. Dodo, maintenant.

Il se penche sur Dorian, remonte les couvertures sous son menton, frotte son nez contre sa joue, dépose des baisers sur ses joues et dans son cou. Dorian rit et se tortille. Le spectacle me fascine.

Nous sommes maintenant seuls dans le couloir obscur de l'étage.

- Il est adorable...

- C'est mon fils, répond Draco, comme si l'un expliquait l'autre.

- Tu es toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois, je réplique en riant.

Il hausse les épaules. Ce qui est une façon de l'admettre.

- Je crois que tu lui as manqué, me dit-il. Pas consciemment, bien sûr – il était beaucoup trop petit. Mais une part de lui s'en rappelle, que tu étais là, que tu l'as bercé la nuit, nourri, changé... aimé. Je suis certain que ça lui est resté. Il ne fait jamais aussi facilement confiance à quelqu'un...

Les larmes sont revenues dans mes yeux. Dans l'obscurité, il est facile de les cacher.

- Moi aussi, il m'a manqué, je murmure.

- Je sais, Harry. Je sais.

Les larmes se font plus brûlantes.

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire... à cause d'hier... mais je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Draco sourit. Et quelque chose frémit à l'intérieur de moi. Quelque chose d'enfoui, si profondément que j'avais même fini par l'oublier. Il me croit. Je le vois qu'il me croit.

Je descends l'escalier derrière lui. Dans le hall, Jude a remis sa veste.

- On s'en va déjà ?

- Il est presque 23h. Je suis fatigué.

Le ton est sec. Ça me surprend. Alors j'attrape mon blouson sans protester. Même si je serais bien resté encore un peu.

* * *

**Jude.**

Dehors il ne pleut plus mais la route est mouillée. L'air est humide. Les graviers de l'allée crissent.

- J'ai pris une grande décision tu sais, me dit Harry, qui marche à côté de moi, sous la lumière orangée des lampadaires.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vais arrêter le Quidditch. Après la coupe du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, je marmonne.

Son expression se fige.

- Je te remercie... mais je me disais... qu'il est peut-être temps... tu sais... d'avoir un enfant...

Je m'arrête brusquement et me tourne vers lui. Nous n'avons pas encore atteint le portail.

- Et comment ? Tu vas commander un utérus au père Noël ?

Son sourire vacille.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de _l'adoption_ ?

- Si. Et c'est hors de question !

Tout se ferme sur son visage. Et je sais que je suis dur, que je vais sûrement regretter ça, demain matin. Mais ce soir, je suis de mauvais poil. Et je n'y arrive pas. Arrondir les angles, le ménager. Je l'ai trop fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je serais déjà absolument incapable d'aimer un enfant qui soit ma chair et mon sang, alors imagine moi aimer le morveux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Il baisse la tête. Je lui soulève le menton, pour qu'il me regarde.

- Il n'y a pas matière à faire de moi un père, Harry...

- ça fait pourtant quatre ans que tu me maternes !

Il repousse ma main et part devant, le pas rageur. Je cours derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Tu le savais, Harry, je proteste, alors qu'il arrache le poignet que j'avais essayé de lui prendre. Je te l'ai _toujours_ dit qu'avec moi il n'y aurait pas de mariage. Pas de promesses d'amour éternel. Et pas de gosses. M'avoir _moi_, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- C'est à cause de Dorian ?

Sa bouche se pince. Ses yeux me fusillent.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

Je crois que si. Mais le petit con a déjà transplané.

- Merde, merde, merde et merde...

Bien sûr, il est déjà couché lorsque j'arrive. Et je décide que je ne lui parlerai pas de Seth. Il le prendrait sûrement mal. Et ce n'est pas le moment.

- Tu boudes ?

Il ne répond rien.

- Tu boudes.

Je me déshabille et me couche à côté de lui. Il me tourne le dos. Je glisse ma main sous son tee-shirt, sur sa peau douce et chaude, chatouille un peu ses côtes. Il ne bouge pas. La raideur de son corps me persuade d'abandonner. Et je me dis que pendant quatre ans, notre vie a été un château de cartes. Construite laborieusement. Et fragile. Vacillante. Aujourd'hui, la première carte est tombée.

Combien de temps avant que tout le reste ne s'écroule ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, je m'envoie des fleurs... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi il m'a un peu grignoté le cerveau, je crois. Trois nuits que je rêve de bébés ! Deviendrais-je un peu trop impliquée ? Je me le demande. ;-) Je promets en tout cas très solennellement de ne pas poster le chapitre 5 avant d'avoir pondu celui de _Sang Froid_... Ne me reste plus qu'à m'y atteler !_

_Bisous à tous. Et merci pour tout !_

_Sillia_


	5. Dans la boîte aux lettres

**Chapitre 5**

**Dans la boîte aux lettres**

**Jude**.

Je me réveille avec la certitude d'avoir fait un cauchemar, mais pas vraiment de souvenir. Je contemple le plafond, je dors encore, même si mes yeux sont grand ouverts. La lune, à travers les persiennes, trace des zébrures blanches sur les murs de la chambre. Argent métallique. C'est moi qui ai choisi. Ce jour-là, Harry avait le visage criblé de peinture. Jusque dans ses yeux. Il m'a embrassé. Il riait. Ça nous secouait tous les deux. Et on a fait l'amour à même le sol, sur les bâches en plastique, dans les flaques grises et poisseuses.

C'est un bon souvenir.

Il riait...

Il riait ?

Je n'ai pas pu l'imaginer. Je ne crois pas.

Je sais que Harry n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder ou de tendre le bras. Je ne l'entends plus respirer. Je me redresse dans nos draps froissés et je les regarde, je me gratte la tête, je réfléchis. Eux aussi, je les ai choisi. Mais Harry était d'accord. _J'aime ce que tu aimes. _C'est ce qu'il disait toujours. Mais je ne l'ai pas obligé.

Le doute, soudain.

Est-ce que je l'ai obligé ? A aimer le gris, le sobre, les meubles en noir et blanc ?

La chambre est vide. La porte est ouverte. Et il y a de la lumière dans le salon. Je repousse les draps et je me lève. Harry est couché dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans un plaid de laine chaude. Parce que le cuir noir est froid. Il lit. Dernier roman à la mode. Ils en parlaient, hier, dans la Gazette.

Je m'agenouille près de l'accoudoir, embrasse son front. Il referme son livre.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? me questionne-t-il.

Il me regarde. Son visage est à l'envers. Je fais non de la tête.

- C'est bien ? je demande.

Il sourit un peu de travers.

- C'est sentimental à en vomir. Tu détesterais.

- Peut-être pas...

Ma mauvaise foi ne lui échappe pas. Son rire grince.

- Tu détesterais, affirme-t-il.

Il tourne la tête. Son front s'appuie contre le mien. Il ferme les yeux. Mais les miens sont ouverts. Et je vois les ridules sur ses paupières. Les veines bleues et les vaisseaux rouges. Ses paupières sont presque transparentes, ses cils tellement noirs, et en-dessous, que du vert. Est-ce qu'il rêve, lui aussi, de revenir en arrière ? Quand il n'y avait pas le fantôme d'un enfant entre nous. Ma peur. Ses rêves. Quand l'abcès était si gonflé et purulent qu'il aurait du nous faire mal ?

- Je t'ai materné ? je demande. Vraiment ?

Il soupire. Son souffle me balaye.

- Peut-être un peu, oui.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent.

- Je sais, Jude. Tu voulais me protéger.

- Trop ?

- Trop. Je suis un grand garçon.

Il sourit, comme s'il entendait déjà l'objection. La mienne. Celle de ses amis.

- Si je ne le suis pas - pas encore, il faut que je le devienne.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir un enfant pour grandir, Harry. Tu es tellement jeune. Tu as le temps.

- Je sais, ça. Mais je suis prêt.

Je frotte mes yeux avec lassitude.

- Pas moi.

- Mais tu le seras, un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que si je lui dis que non, il partira. Et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

- Je le serais, Harry. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Son visage se fend d'un sourire immense. Il enjambe l'accoudoir et jette ses bras autour de mon cou avec tellement d'enthousiasme que nous tombons tous les deux à la renverse. La moquette amortit notre chute. Il rit. Et je suis sûr que je ne l'imagine pas. Assis à califourchon sur mon abdomen, il m'embrasse les joues, les paupières, les lèvres. Je fais semblant de vouloir lui échapper, semblant de rire, semblant de ne pas lui avoir menti.

- Je déteste qu'on soit fâchés, dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

Je souris avec un peu de provocation.

_- J'adore_ quand on est fâchés.

Il se redresse.

- Menteur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?

Harry est à peine plus habillé que moi. Il hausse les sourcils.

- Pas sur l'oreiller. Ici.

Il se déleste de son tee-shirt, qu'il fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête et envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un bruit de verre brisé. Il grimace, penaud, et je m'esclaffe. Je soulève mes hanches pour l'aider à ôter mes sous-vêtements. Il est impatient, fébrile. Son corps réagit à la moindre caresse. Il me guide à l'intérieur de lui en se mordant les lèvres. Ses joues sont roses et magnifiques. Je me redresse et il noue aussitôt ses jambes autour de ma taille. Son visage se niche dans mon cou. Sa peau est toute brûlante et ses mains, sur mes épaules, ne sont pas douces. Il ne bouge pas. Dérouté, je ne bouge pas non plus. Même si l'envie d'amorcer un mouvement me brûle les reins. Je le serre plus fort. Et quelque chose coule sur mon épaule.

Est-ce qu'il pleure ?

Il pleure, oui, et c'est ma faute.

Je sais qu'il a pensé la même chose que moi.

Qu'il me perdait.

**Harry.**

Le lendemain matin, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou cassé. Comme si j'avais cru à son mensonge. Et comme si le sexe pouvait tout guérir, tout effacer. Comme si le plaisir pouvait être une suture sur la plaie.

Un baiser. Un café. La routine du matin. Sauf qu'on a pas traîné au lit. Sauf qu'on a pas refait l'amour en se réveillant. Sauf que l'atmosphère, entre nous, est différente. Le tintement de la vaisselle amplifie le silence. On a rien à se dire. Et c'est la première fois.

Qu'a-t-il cru, hier soir, quand il m'a senti pleurer ? Que j'étais soulagé de le retrouver ? Que j'avais eu peur de le perdre ? Il n'a pas compris, je crois, que je pleurais à cause de cette sensation, dans ma poitrine, si perfide, qui me disait que, peut-être, je l'avais _déjà_ perdu. Qu'il faudrait, un jour, que je choisisse entre mes rêves et lui, puisque nous n'avions pas les mêmes.

Il ne voudra jamais d'enfant.

Je sais pourquoi.

Son père était un psychopathe. L'homme qui l'a élevé ne l'aimait pas. Pas de modèle. Pas de repères. Juste le noir. L'intuition pour se guider. C'est effrayant, je le sais. Parce que mon père est mort avant que je puisse me souvenir de lui, que l'homme qui m'a élevé ne m'aimait pas, moi non plus. Je ne saurais pas plus que lui comment faire. Mais j'ai envie. Envie de prendre le risque de tout foirer.

Peut-être que j'ai menti autant que lui. Peut-être que ma décision a tout à voir avec Dorian.

Il sort de la salle de bain en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Je l'écoute d'une oreille, tourne la page de mon journal.

- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as envie de faire ?

Il m'arrache la gazette des mains.

- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, réplique-t-il en élevant la voix. Je veux juste que tu _choisisses_. Je ne te demande quand même pas la lune !

J'en reste sans voix. Et dans le salon, le téléphone se met à sonner.

- Laisse ! On a pas terminé cette conversation !

C'est stupide, puéril, parce que j'aurais certainement laissé le répondeur se mettre en marche s'il ne m'avait pas ordonné de le faire. Par esprit de contradiction, je bondis de ma chaise pour aller décrocher. Jude s'élance à son tour et je cours dans le salon pour arriver le premier. Ma main se pose sur le téléphone avant la sienne. Mon triomphe est minable.

- Allô ?

Je suis essoufflé. Il n'y a personne, de l'autre côté. Juste le son régulier et lourd d'une respiration.

- Allô ? je répète.

Rien. Le bruit continue et l'angoisse m'essouffle encore plus. Une coupure brève et le "bip" de la sonnerie qui n'en finit pas. Je regarde le combiné. Je pense à la lettre et je frissonne. Quand je me retourne, Jude a enfilé sa veste en cuir. Sa valise est à ses pieds. Il ne l'avait même pas encore défaite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je rentre à Poudlard.

Ma mâchoire se décroche.

- Quoi ?

Est-ce qu'il me quitte ?

Ses yeux me font mal. J'y vois que je l'épuise.

Il s'avance vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

- On a besoin d'une coupure, Harry.

- Non ! je m'exclame d'une voix paniquée. La coupure, on l'aura dimanche soir, quand tu vas repartir ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul, Jude, s'il te plaît.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

- Tu es encore en colère contre moi parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant, dit-il. Et je suis encore en colère contre toi parce que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je t'agace de ne pas avoir envie de changer et tu m'agaces de toujours tout me laisser décider. Si je reste là, aujourd'hui, on va tout foutre en l'air.

Il sent que je tremble et il sent ma peur. Il sourit un peu, doucement, et se penche vers moi. Il embrasse mes lèvres avec tellement de tendresse que je lui pardonne tout. Et on reste là quelques secondes, nos bouches collées et nos souffles tout mélangés. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, pour être à sa hauteur. Il sent le cuir et le café.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te quitter, murmure-t-il. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

J'ai les yeux baissés.

- Si je m'en vais, c'est pour qu'on en arrive pas là. Jamais. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête. Sans conviction.

- Je rentre vendredi prochain.

Il prend sa valise et ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Avant de la franchir, il m'embrasse encore. Un baiser plus fort, plus dur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je murmure. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il s'en va. Et le vide, en moi, n'en finit pas de résonner. Je passe la journée à tourner en rond. Le temps s'étire tellement que je finis par ne même plus avoir conscience des heures qui passent. Je sors en début de soirée, j'erre dans les rues animées. Je n'ai pas de but. Je finis par rentrer et il fait déjà nuit. Il est plus tard que je ne le pensais.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, la lumière vacille. L'ampoule est usée. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à la changer ? Je passe devant les rangées de boîte de lettres. Une enveloppe est coincée dans l'ouverture de la notre, comme si elle n'avait pas réussi à tomber de l'autre côté. Je la saisis. Dessus, c'est l'écriture de Draco. Je l'ouvre. Il vient de déménager et me donne son adresse.

C'est alors que je vois les tâches rouges et rondes sur le sol.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je prends la clé, dans ma poche, et j'ouvre la boîte aux lettres.

**Draco.**

La journée a été longue. Dorian vient de s'endormir. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé et pose mes pieds sur le dessus d'un carton. Ma nuque est raide. Mon dos me fait mal. J'attendrais demain pour déballer nos affaires.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter. Et je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir. J'espère que Dorian ne s'est pas réveillé.

Mes yeux deviennent énormes.

C'est Harry. Et ce n'est pas Harry. Il est barbouillé de sang. Son visage est hagard. Dans ses bras, il y a quelque chose qui dégouline. Ses mains tremblent tellement que la chose sanguinolente se secoue.

Il tend les bras, tend la chose vers moi et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Elle est morte ?

Je regarde mieux. Le blanc sous le sang. Les plumes. Merlin...

Il insiste, supplie.

- Hedwige ? Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

Je tends la main, j'essuie le rouge sur sa joue, je frotte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

- Oui... Je crois, oui...

Il baisse la tête.

- C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi...

Ses yeux se mettent à couler. Sa tristesse me fait mal comme un coup de poignard.

- Ne bouge pas, je murmure.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et j'attrape une serviette au hasard. Je reviens dans l'entrée, courant presque, retire l'oiseau de ses bras et l'enveloppe. Le sang s'éponge. Je pose le sinistre paquet sur le bar, dans la cuisine.

Je l'enlace et il se laisse faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans ma boîte aux lettres.

- Dans ta boîte aux lettres ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Je sais pas. Il y a eu cette lettre, d'abord. Mais Hermione a dit que c'était une plaisanterie. Mais ce soir... ça... je... je savais pas où aller.

- Et Jude ?

- Il est rentré à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard.

Je caresse ses cheveux, hirsutes, à l'arrière de sa tête. Je mets mon nez dedans. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus de chagrin. Mais la magie ne peut rien faire contre ça. Et moi non plus.

- Viens, je dis à voix basse dans son oreille. Viens, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Je l'aide à marcher. Il titube presque, s'agrippe à mon bras pour ne pas tomber. Je fais couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et il ne bouge pas. Il regarde dans le vide. Alors je déboutonne lentement sa chemise. Il trésaille, sort de sa transe.

- Je peux le faire, dit-il en repoussant mes mains.

- D'accord...

Et je le laisse seul, même si je n'en ai pas envie. Je m'appuie contre la porte fermée. Et j'attends. Je me retiens de débouler à l'intérieur, de le remettre à l'intérieur de mes bras, de le bercer. Et le temps passe. Et je m'inquiète qu'il ne sorte pas. Alors je finis par pousser la porte.

Il est toujours dans la baignoire. L'eau est rouge et trouble. Ses yeux regardent le fond. Il a les bras autour de ses genoux et les genoux sous le menton. Je m'agenouille sur le sol, contre le bord froid.

- Je suis bête, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau...

- Ce n'est pas qu'un oiseau, Harry. Elle faisait partie de ta vie. Depuis longtemps.

Son nez se fronce. Il y a une larme dessus. Je la retiens du bout du doigt.

- Elle a survécu à une guerre, Draco, chuchote-t-il. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je fais couler silencieusement le shampoing dans le creux de ma main et je malaxe ses cheveux, enlève tous les résidus, rince, frotte son cou. J'inspire pour calmer mon coeur. J'avais oublié, comme sa peau était douce.

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- Tant pis...

Je soupire.

- Non, Harry. Pas "tant pis". A quoi ça va t'avancer de t'enrhumer ? Tu peux me le dire ? Allez, lève-toi !

Ses yeux semblent ébahis.

- Je suis _nu_.

Je roule des yeux et lui tend la serviette. La plus chaude et la plus neuve. Il se lève et j'essaye de ne pas regarder son corps, son corps que j'ai tellement aimé. Il me laisse l'envelopper. Je le frictionne doucement, sèche l'eau sur sa peau. Il sent bon. Et je dépose des vêtements propres, des vêtements à moi, pour qu'il s'habille. Pendant ce temps, dans ma chambre, je déploie les draps, sur mon lit.

Il entre doucement. Il se tord les mains.

- Je te laisse mon lit, je dis. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

- Non... Je préfère... Je préfère que tu restes avec moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Oui, je suis sûr.

Il s'allonge sur le dos. J'en fais de même, à côté de lui. Il regarde le plafond. Moi aussi.

- Comment c'était, quand Dorian est né ?

Je souris.

- Bizarre. Et terrifiant. J'avais peur de le faire tomber. De mal tenir sa tête. Et puis j'ai regardé son visage tout fripé. Sa bouche minuscule qui tétait l'air. Ses yeux fermés. Et j'ai pleuré. Je n'arrivais à m'arrêter. Je me disais que je n'y arriverais jamais. Que je serais le plus calamiteux des pères. Que dans quelques années, il voudrait en changer.

Je ris un peu. Harry ne regarde plus le plafond. Il me regarde, moi.

- Mais je l'aimais. Déjà. Et je savais que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Et tu vois, il a quatre ans, et il n'a pas encore demandé à être remboursé.

Il sourit un peu.

- J'aurais voulu être là.

Ses yeux, dans les miens.

- Moi aussi, je souffle. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là.

Il ferme les yeux et se blottit contre mon flanc. Sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa respiration devient profonde et douce. Et moi aussi, je m'endors. Et je suis bien. Entier. Enfin. Même si j'ai honte, tellement honte, de remercier cet oiseau mort, dans sa boîte aux lettres, de l'avoir amené jusqu'à moi.

_A suivre._

_Et voilà, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ! Mais l'inspiration est mystérieuse, hein ? La bonne excuse ! C'est un chapitre un peu tristounet. C'est sans doute parce que je suis malade comme un chien. La fièvre me rend morose, je crois. Et névrosée. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop donné le cafard. Pauvre Hedwige, quand même. Et pauvre Harry. Mais ça vous a plu, au moins un peu ? Une review pour me le dire ? Même une toute petite ? _

_Merci d'être toujours là. Je vous adore._

_En ce qui me concerne : un antibio et au lit !_

_A bientôt. Sillia. _


	6. Trop tard

**Chapitre 6**

**Trop tard**

**Harry.**

Je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien.

Les draps n'ont pas la même texture et pas la même odeur. Le matelas est plus dur et il y a beaucoup moins de lumière. Chez moi, il ne fait jamais noir, à cause des persiennes. La lumière du jour pénètre dès l'aube, et même au coeur de la nuit, les lampadaires oranges, sur le trottoir, éclairent tout. Nos meubles prennent alors des formes vagues, bizarres, à peine reconnaissables.

Ici, il y a le silence. Partout. C'est étrange et dérangeant. Dans notre appartement, la chambre plonge sur la rue. Et il y a toujours du bruit. Des rires, des cris, le rugissement des voitures et le beuglement des ivrognes. Souvent, avec Jude, ça nous a fait rire. Et lorsque ça m'agaçait, j'étouffais tous les sons contre son corps. Et je n'entendais plus que lui. Son coeur, sa respiration.

Ici, il fait noir. Comme dans un four. Comme dans un cauchemar. Et je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude. Il me semblait pourtant que Draco détestait l'obscurité. Qu'elle faisait renaître ses peurs, s'agiter ses souvenirs.

A-t-il réussi à se délester de toutes ses phobies quand moi, je suis incapable de me guérir des miennes ?

Je crois bien que c'est le matin. J'ai trop pleuré. Mes yeux brûlent d'épuisement, mes joues tiraillent. Je les frotte pour que ma peau se détende. Je m'assieds dans le lit, hagard au milieu des couvertures. J'allume la lampe de chevet et je regarde à côté de moi. Draco est déjà parti. Son oreiller est encore tout plissé et on y devine un creux, là où sa tête reposait. Peut-être qu'il est encore chaud. Je tendrais bien la main, juste pour voir.

Je me ravise, au dernier moment. Mes doigts picotent et je secoue la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ?

La porte s'ouvre tellement doucement que je ne sursaute pas. Dorian y passe sa tête toute blonde.

- Il est réveillé, papa ! hurle-t-il.

Sa voix aiguë me perce les tympans.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, souffle Draco derrière lui.

Il lève la tête vers moi, un sourire d'excuses sur les lèvres. Il est échevelé. Mais ce qui ferait négligé sur n'importe qui, semble même élégant chez lui, naturel.

- Tu as faim ? me demande-t-il et je remarque que ses yeux sont fatigués.

J'ai peut-être fait tellement de cauchemars qu'il n'a pu trouver le sommeil...

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

Je passe ma main le long de mon visage, du front au menton, comme si ça pouvait le défroisser, ôter les cernes et tous les résidus. Je préfère ne pas imaginer l'état de ma pauvre gueule ce matin. Draco va finir par me remercier de l'avoir quitté, il y a quatre ans.

Faible. Moche. Pitoyable.

- J'arrive, je murmure.

Draco hoche la tête. Ses yeux sont inquiets. Il emmène Dorian, et quand la porte se referme, je repousse la couette et me lève. Je me sens ankylosé, alourdi, comme si mes membres s'étaient chargés de plomb pendant la nuit. Et ma tête me fait mal. J'essaie en vain de ne pas penser à ce qui m'a amené ici et à ce que ça m'a fait, de sentir le sang d'Hedwige sous mes doigts. Le liquide chaud et visqueux. Les plumes encore tièdes.

Je serre les poings contre mes yeux, pour que les images s'effacent. Je serre si fort que tout devient noir sous mes paupières. Et les étoiles dansent. Ça m'étourdit.

Je me lève parce qu'il le faut. Pas parce que j'en ai envie. Dans la cuisine, Draco s'affaire et Dorian a de la confiture plein les joues.

- Tu as des moustaches, je lui dis.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Et j'ai les joues qui collent, aussi, dit-il en les désignant de ses deux index.

- Alors pas de bisou.

- Si !

Je souris et me penche vers son front. Il détourne la tête si rapidement que ma bouche se perd sur sa joue collante. Il s'esclaffe.

- Tu m'as eu ! je m'exclame.

Debout près de la cafetière, Draco me regarde très fixement. Il porte un vieux pull noir. Les manches trop longues ne laissent s'échapper que le bout de ses doigts blancs et sous le col en forme de V, je devine le bombement de ses clavicules.

Ses clavicules...

Je les ai embrassé et mordu tant de fois. Sa peau de velours au goût de sel et d'ambre, soudain je m'en souviens. Avais-je seulement oublié ?

Je m'assieds en baissant les yeux, le visage brûlant. Il me sert en silence et se penche au-dessus de moi. Il est maintenant si près que son odeur se mêle un peu à celle du café. Un éclair gris sous les mèches blondes qui balaient son front et tombe dans ses yeux. Je détourne précipitamment les miens.

J'avale mon café, les yeux toujours baissés. Je me sens tiraillé, coupé en deux quelque part au niveau du ventre. L'envie d'appartenir à cette famille. La certitude que ce n'est pas la mienne. Que vouloir y revenir, après l'avoir si lâchement abandonnée, serait opportuniste et dégueulasse...

J'ai déjà une famille.

Et ma famille, c'est Jude.

Je repose ma tasse vide. Dorian joue avec ses céréales et Draco essuie patiemment le lait qui goutte sur la table.

- Je vais y aller, je murmure.

- Déjà ? s'exclame-t-il en levant vivement la tête vers moi.

Il y a comme une alerte, dans ses yeux. Je la vois même s'il tente de la chasser. Il hausse les épaules.

- Je veux dire... tu n'es pas obligé de partir si vite, Harry. On pensait aller faire un tour au parc, ce matin. C'est dimanche...

Justement. Un dimanche sans Jude, ce n'est pas vraiment un dimanche. Si ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre au parc avec eux ? Rire, pousser Dorian sur une balançoire ? Oublier Hedwige et ses ailes brisées ? Peut-être... mais à quoi est-ce que ça va me servir de faire semblant ? De faire comme si Jude ne s'était pas cassé hier matin en me laissant seul, comme si Hedwige n'était pas morte ? A quoi ça va me servir de fuir ?

- C'est gentil, je bredouille. Mais j'ai des choses à faire, aujourd'hui.

Son visage se ferme un peu. Sa bouche est tendue. Il y a un muscle qui tressaille, juste au-dessus de sa lèvre.

- Comme tu veux.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains et je souffle contre la porte. J'appuie mon front, très fort. Sous l'eau, je garde les yeux fermés. Derrière le bruit de la douche, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je fais couler l'eau plus fort et plus dur sur le sommet de ma tête. Elle pourrait m'assommer que ça me serait égal...

**Draco**

Harry s'est endormi dans mes bras. Et il n'en a pas bougé. Presque pas. Quelques centimètres seulement pour replacer sa tête, éviter une crampe. Son bras glissait parfois sur ma poitrine pour me rapprocher de lui, sa main à plat sur mon tee-shirt, contre mon coeur. Moi je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil, pas pu me résoudre à cesser de le regarder. Je me disais : « putain, c'est peut-être la dernière fois ! » Et ça le sera, sans doute, puisqu'il s'en va.

- Harry vient avec nous au parc ? me demande Dorian.

- Pas aujourd'hui, non, je réponds en l'aidant à essuyer ses mains.

Il est déçu. Je lui dirais bien que moi aussi.

J'entends l'eau couler, dans la salle de bain. Et je l'imagine, tout recroquevillé en dessous, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme hier. L'inquiétude revient m'attraper à la gorge, comme une main invisible. Qui serre, serre. Mais le bruit bref et strident de la sonnette me tire de ma soudaine tétanie. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Parce que je n'attends personne.

Je tourne la poignée, presque à contrecoeur.

Et ma bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction.

Je ne peux rien dire, rien faire d'autre que le regarder, enfermé dans un silence imbécile. C'est Dorian qui se manifeste à ma place. Il court vers la porte en hurlant de joie, les bras grand ouverts.

- Nate !

Nathan l'attrape au vol et le soulève avec un rugissement au-dessus de sa tête.

Il me jette un regard oblique, jaugeant visiblement ma réaction. Mon absence de réaction. Mon fils pendu à son cou, il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue. Je ne recule pas et ses lèvres s'y posent sans entrave. Le baiser est doux. Et il frotte son nez contre ma tempe.

Je déglutis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

Nathan, je l'ai pourtant quitté quand j'ai quitté New York. Peut-être même avant. Bien avant. A cause de mon passé qui me hantait, tout le temps, de l'ombre de Harry, qui était toujours là, où que je puisse aller. C'était comme si Harry marchait à côté de moi. Toujours. Je partageais toute ma vie avec lui, en pensée durant la journée et en rêve, pendant la nuit. Nate en a eu marre. Il a fait ses valises et il est parti.

Il m'a dit : « Vas le retrouver, si c'est ce que tu veux !»

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Parce que c'était ce que je voulais. Depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours.

Mais que Nate s'en aille, ça m'a fait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Parce qu'on a vécu ensemble deux ans. Et deux ans, ça ne se balaie pas comme ça.

Lui et moi, on s'est rencontré à l'université. Il était... différent. Un sorcier doué et intelligent. Cultivé. Plus intéressé par les livres que par le Quidditch. Passionné par les potions, comme moi. Il n'était pourtant ni ennuyeux, ni taciturne, ni prétentieux. Au contraire. Il était jovial, franc, toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Un peu farfelu, parfois. On était amis. Oui, d'abord amis. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a embrassé.

Ce soir-là, Dorian dormait dans la pièce à côté pendant que nous, on s'abîmait les yeux sur un projet. Il a souri, l'air amusé.

- Quoi ? je lui ai demandé, ma plume en suspension au dessus du parchemin.

Il a tendu la main.

- Tu as de l'encre...

Son pouce s'est posé au coin de ma bouche.

- Juste là.

Il a frotté, tout doucement. Ça me faisait comme des fourmillements. Et puis il s'est lentement redressé. Et penché au-dessus de la table, de nos papiers froissés et de nos livres, il m'a embrassé. C'était délicat et inattendu. Bref, aussi. Quelques secondes seulement. Après, il s'est rassis sur sa chaise comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a recommencé à écrire, mais un sourire léger jouait sur ses lèvres.

Il a vu que je ne travaillais plus. Ses sourcils se sont haussés.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Draco ?

- Demain, j'ai répondu sans réfléchir.

Et ce soir-là, on a fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Nathan.

Nate.

Je l'ai en face à moi, maintenant, et je me sens perdu, déboussolé. Ses cheveux noirs, brillants. La frange raide et effilée sur son front lisse. Ses vêtements raffinés. Sa peau brune. Sa peau couleur d'Asie. Ses yeux noirs et profonds. Deux amandes chaudes et souriantes. Il m'a raconté tant de fois. Sa famille. Ses origines. Le Vietnam. Et lui, petit sorcier aux racines d'orient...

Je l'ai aimé. Bien sûr que je l'ai aimé. Mais pas assez pour lui, pour nous. Et il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer. Lui. Harry. C'était stupide. Ça gâchait tout. Et si j'avais été à sa place, luttant vainement contre un fantôme, un amoureux absent, perdu et trop aimé, je serais parti bien avant.

- Je passais dans le coin, plaisante-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il voit mon front qui se plisse, mon air bien trop sérieux, et il roule des yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ?

- Si ! hurle Dorian.

Nate lui chatouille les côtes et il se tord dans tous les sens.

- Je rêve ou tu as encore grandi, toi ?

Il se penche à son oreille.

- Tu crois que ton papa, lui, est content de me voir ?

Dorian hoche la tête.

- Il doit bien le cacher, alors, dit Nate avec un sourire.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et cherche une réponse. Est-ce que je suis content de le voir ? Je crois que oui. Peut-être. Je crois. Mais il y a des pas derrière nous et les yeux de Nate se rétrécissent brusquement. Harry a les cheveux mouillés et en bataille. Il porte mes vêtements.

- C'est Harry, je dis platement.

Nate a un drôle de rire, un rire rauque et sec.

- Et c'est Nathan, j'ajoute en direction de Harry. On vivait ensemble à New York.

Nate ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il le détaille durement. Et je vois bien que Harry se sent mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son regard. Ou pour autre chose. Mais maintenant je sais comment il se sentait, quand il y avait Jude et qu'il y avait moi et qu'il était au milieu. Entre nous deux. Maintenant je le sais. Mais il y a quatre ans, Harry ne m'a pas choisi. Il a préféré l'autre. Il m'a abandonné.

- Harry s'en allait.

Mon ton est ferme, un peu sec, et Harry me dévisage.

- Je peux récupérer Hedwige ? me demande-t-il.

- Je l'ai laissée dans la cuisine.

Je lui emboîte le pas. La serviette sanguinolente repose toujours dans l'évier. Harry prend délicatement l'oiseau mort pour l'enfouir dans son sac.

- Je ne te mets pas dehors, Harry... c'est juste...

Il sourit.

- Je suis content que tu aies quelqu'un, Draco, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. C'est bien... vraiment... J'ai Jude. Tu as... Nathan. C'est bien. Il a l'air très sympa... vraiment très sympa... et mignon... c'est bien.

Trois fois qu'il dit _c'est bien_. Pourquoi je ne le crois pas ? Et pourquoi ça me fait presque plaisir, soudain, de le voir bégayer, perdre ses moyens ? Je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais qu'il soit à moi. Et voilà que je le pousse à partir. Par fierté. Par orgueil. Pour le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir.

- Tu parleras à Ron, pour Hedwige, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fait oui de la tête. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera pas.

Dans le couloir, il enfile sa veste.

- Merci de m'avoir hébergé, Draco.

Je ne dis rien. Il embrasse Dorian sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Nathan, dit-il poliment.

- Harry, répond celui-ci sur le même ton.

Il passe la porte sans un regard derrière lui. Disparaît. Il ira retrouver Jude. Parfait.

Nathan me tend la main. Je la presse doucement.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ?

- Non.

Il me croit. Il a raison de le faire.

**Harry.**

J'ai laissé Draco avec un sentiment bizarre. Comme si je venais de perdre quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais même pas imaginé avoir. Et ce n'est pas agréable, loin de là.

Ne pas y penser.

Penser à Jude. Rien qu'à Jude.

Poudlard, un dimanche, sous le soleil de septembre, c'est comme de croquer dans une madeleine. Il n'y a que le meilleur qui me revient. Pas la mort, pas la guerre. Parce que débarrassé de sa couche de sang et de neige, sans la fureur des sorts et les cris d'agonie, Poudlard est redevenu paisible, familier comme un bon souvenir. Le soleil sur ma joue, ça me donne envie de sourire. De m'allonger dans l'herbe, peut-être. Étendre les bras, regarder le ciel.

Je retrouve spontanément les chemins de mon adolescence. Mes pas m'y emportent et je les laisse faire. Le vent comme une caresse. Les odeurs de végétation. Et je suis soudain près du lac, dans les recoins isolés où je m'asseyais pour réfléchir et m'apaiser, à l'abri des regards.

Et là, derrière les herbes hautes qu'il faut enjamber, il y a Jude.

Je le vois de dos. Ses cheveux. Il est assis en tailleur sur les roches de la berge. Il jette des cailloux dans l'eau. Ploc. Le bruit sourd des profondeurs. Les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes. Les veines, sur ses bras, font se tendre la peau. Des yeux, je suis les chemins bleus qui s'y tracent à l'infini.

Je fais un pas de plus et mes chaussures crissent. Il sursaute et se retourne. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent de surprise.

- Harry...

Je m'approche encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est dimanche, je réponds doucement. Je m'ennuyais sans toi.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur la pierre froide, et j'appuie ma joue sur son épaule. Il sent bon. L'humidité qui monte du lac imprègne mes vêtements. Ici, le soleil est masqué. Il fait presque froid.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me voir ?

Il semble incrédule. Je sais bien pourquoi.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il suffisait d'avoir une bonne raison.

Il hésite à faire un geste. A me prendre la main ou à m'entourer de son bras.

- J'aurais du le faire avant, j'ajoute, parce qu'il reste silencieux. On aurait pu être tellement plus heureux toi et moi si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur.

Il me dévisage. Le silence est aussi lourd dans ses yeux qu'à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourne les yeux. Il ne répond pas.

**Jude.**

Ça me touche qu'il soit là.

Tout me touche.

Son regard d'enfant perdu. Son amour. Ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour moi.

Il place un caillou au creux de sa main et l'envoie valser à l'oblique vers le lac. Il rebondit trois fois sur la surface immobile avant de disparaître au fond.

Moi aussi, je voudrais disparaître.

J'ai honte.

De ma peau qui me trahit et me gratte. De mon regard qui le fuit. Et de ma voix qui me manque. Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Lui mentir ?

Je remonte nerveusement le col de ma chemise pour cacher les marques.

Hier soir, je ne suis pas revenu à Poudlard. J'ai erré sur le chemin de Traverse. Bu un verre ou deux. Plus peut-être. Noyé la solitude dans le Whisky. Cette solitude que j'ai pourtant choisi, en partant de chez moi, en fuyant Harry.

La présence de Seth, derrière moi, m'a traversé comme un frisson. Je le sentais penché sur mon cou, occupé à renifler mon sang, sous mes vêtements et ma peau. Je percevais son odeur suave et particulière. Ses mouvements silencieux qui ne m'ont jamais effrayés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? j'ai grogné.

- Et toi ?

Un rire d'ivrogne m'a échappé. Mi-grognement, mi-éclat hystérique.

- Je crois qu'on est en train de se séparer... moi et... Harry.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire son nom. Pas sans que ça creuse un trou dans mon estomac.

- Et c'est surprenant ?

Son calme imperturbable m'a agacé. Était-ce une évidence pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi, que Harry et moi nous rendions malheureux ? J'ai avalé le reste de mon verre d'une traite. Ça ne brûlait même plus. J'ai levé la main pour en commander un autre mais il m'a tiré par le bras pour me sortir du bar.

Dehors, sous le ciel noir, j'ai avalé l'air comme si j'en avais trop longtemps manqué, comme un plongeur en apnée qui regagne la surface.

Dans la ruelle déserte, Seth me regardait, de ses yeux à la fois si vivants et si morts, bien trop beau pour être vraiment réel.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, j'ai bégayé en avalant le froid de la nuit. Rien. Il m'échappe et je ne peux rien faire.

Sa main s'est posée sur mon visage, étonnamment douce, et j'ai frissonné.

- Alors ne fais rien...

Il s'est approché de moi. Ses lèvres si blanches et si rondes. Je ne voyais qu'elles, soudain. Et le souvenir de ses baisers m'a frappé comme un coup de poing. Je l'ai attrapé par la nuque pour qu'il m'embrasse. Et c'était froid. Froid mais tellement bon. C'était l'oubli salutaire que l'alcool ne m'avait pas donné. C'était le mur dans mon dos et lui partout ailleurs. Le premier baiser, en quatre putains d'années, qui n'était pas celui de Harry.

L'air me manquait. Seth aspirait tout. Mon souffle, ma tristesse, Harry.

Et mes mains tiraient déjà sur ses vêtements, se glissaient sous son pull, déboutonnait maladroitement son pantalon, mais sa poigne ferme, sur mon bras, m'a arrêté.

- On sera mieux chez moi...

Quelques rues plus loin. Des rues dont je n'ai plus le moindre souvenir. Des pas que j'ai oublié. Mais je me souviens du reste. Lui sur moi. Moi en lui. Sa peau dure sous mes doigts, ses jambes interminables mêlées aux miennes. Son bassin qui bouge doucement. Mes mains sur ses hanches, pour l'accompagner. L'envie d'être plus loin dans son corps, plus profond. Le plaisir qui monte et qui, finalement, déchire le ventre. Ses yeux a demi-fermés qui me regardent me tordre et crier. Le sourire sur ses lèvres. Et puis sa tête qui se renverse, son dos qui se cambre, son corps qui tressaute.

Et comme il s'est laissé retomber sur moi. Son oeil brillant et affamé. Sa bouche vorace dans mon cou et comme je l'ai supplié. Mon sang a lentement glissé dans sa bouche et ma main s'est agrippée fébrilement à l'oreiller. C'était comme un deuxième orgasme. Juste différent. Presque aussi insoutenable.

Et je me suis endormi d'épuisement.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était encore là. Dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il a souri avec un peu de sarcasme.

- Tu vas me dire que c'était une erreur, hein ?

- Non. Si.

Mon esprit était loin d'être clair. Il a ri.

- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, Jude. C'était non ? Ou c'était oui ?

J'ai grogné.

- Aucune idée. Mais c'était bien, en tout cas.

L'expression de son visage m'a fait rire. Parce qu'elle voulait dire : «_ Évidemment_ que c'était bien ! Comment voulais-tu que ce soit autre chose » Il me ressemblait trop pour mon propre bien.

Mais maintenant, il y a Harry. Harry qui me regarde. Harry qui a bravé toutes ses peurs pour être là.

- Ce n'est pas trop tard, hein Jude ? répète-t-il.

_J'ai couché avec Seth, Harry. Et je n'ai plus pensé à toi. Pas une seconde. Explique moi pourquoi ? Dis-moi à quel moment tu as cessé d'être tout ce à quoi je pensais, tout ce que je voulais ? J'ai couché avec Seth pendant que tu dormais seul dans notre lit._

Je le pense si fort que mes oreilles sifflent. Mais je ne le dis pas.

Au lieu de ça je caresse sa joue avec mes doigts.

- Bien sûr que non.

Il me regarde.

Et lui non plus, il n'y croit pas.

_A suivre..._

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire celui-là... mes excuses les plus plates ! Et puis c'est pas tout rose entre Harry et Jude, et pas tout rose non plus entre Draco et Harry... mais il a bien mérité de ramer un peu notre Ryry, non ? ;-) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous fais pleins de bisous. Et je vous remercie infiniment de tous vos gentils encouragements. C'est le plus gratifiant des salaires ! A très vite ! Sillia_


	7. Du sang sur les mains

**Chapitre 7**

**Du sang sur les mains**

* * *

**Harry**.

Je n'aime pas la manière dont il me regarde.

Ses yeux s'échappent, fuient. Ils retournent sonder les tréfonds du lac, se perdent au loin, et me perdent moi. Son absence m'exclue. La manière dont il m'ignore, soudain, m'oublie. Il pourrait ne plus être là. Ou moi, devenu transparent, ectoplasmique. C'est sans doute trop tard, finalement. Beaucoup trop tard. Et peut-être que je n'y crois pas plus que lui. Recommencer quoi ? A se mentir ?

Je voudrais qu'on me dise où a filé le temps où on était heureux ensemble, inséparables à l'excès ? Il me semble si loin qu'un siècle entier pourrait s'être écoulé, un siècle gris et triste.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Son regard revient se poser sur mon visage avec, dedans, partout, une appréhension que je ne lui ai jamais vu, lui qui n'a jamais peur de rien. Et surtout pas de moi.

- J'ai couché avec Seth, dit-il.

Il grimace. Le rictus le défigure. Tout son corps se crispe, comme s'il imaginait une bombe nous réduisant en charpies, un déluge nous engloutissant tous les deux. Mais ma surprise est telle que je m'esclaffe un peu bêtement. C'est nerveux et inattendu. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

- Je sais, je réponds.

Il semble à la fois abasourdi et perplexe.

- C'était il y a quatre ans, Jude. Il y a prescription, tu ne crois pas ?

Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissent. Un sourire à l'envers. Un sourire de clown triste. Ses deux mains se recroquevillent autour de ses genoux, sur le tissu gris de son pantalon. Je regarde les phalanges tendues et ses doigts qui me font penser à de grosses pattes d'araignée. Ou des serres d'oiseau de proie, peut-être. Je me dis que cela n'augure rien de bon.

- Pas il y a quatre ans, Harry, murmure-t-il. Hier soir.

Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et déglutis péniblement. Ma gorge est serrée. A présent, je peux le sentir arriver, le déluge. Un grondement lointain. Et tout qui se compresse. Estomac et poumons. Mes oreilles qui tintent. Le bourdonnement qui n'en finit pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a cogné sur la tête ?

- Mais Seth est mort, je proteste.

- Non, Harry. C'est ce qu'il nous a fait croire, c'est tout.

Mon visage se ferme. Un sentiment de trahison m'envahit.

- Tu as dit que tu ne me quittais pas, je bredouille. C'est ce que tu as dit, hier. Que tu ne me quittais pas. Que tu ne pourrais jamais. Que tu m'aimais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé, je répète, incrédule. Tu es désolé...

Il l'est. N'importe qui pourrait le voir. Désolé, penaud, honteux. Tout cela mêlé sur son visage dans une bizarre expression de souffrance. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le croire, pas envie de le comprendre, ni même d'essayer. Parce que pendant que je pleurais Hedwige, que son sang dégoulinait entre mes doigts, Jude s'envoyait en l'air avec un vampire. Et c'est trop. Trop pénible, trop décevant, trop indigne de lui, de nous, de tout ce qu'on a été pendant quatre ans.

La colère me fait perdre pied. Mes deux poings cognent violemment sa poitrine, ses joues, son menton. Il ne recule pas. Et c'est presque pire. Qu'il ne se défende pas, qu'il me laisse le frapper sans réagir. Il doit penser qu'il le mérite. Sa lèvre s'est fendue sous mes coups et c'est son sang à lui, à présent, qui souille mes mains, son sang qui éclabousse sa chemise blanche, qui jaillit, encore, de cette bouche douce et pleine que j'ai tellement aimé embrasser. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je les efface, ses baisers, que je les détruise, qu'ils disparaissent.

Je me lève, ma fureur remplacée par le dégoût.

- Harry, murmure Jude en s'essuyant la bouche.

Je tremble de rage. Mais mon visage reste calme. Ma voix aussi.

- Je veux que ce soir, tes affaires aient disparu. Vide la moitié de l'appartement s'il le faut - rien à foutre, mais je veux oublier que tu as vécu là. Je veux oublier... toi... tout ça.

Il se lève à son tour, paniqué. Il essaie de m'approcher, mais je fais un bond en arrière, comme le ferait un chat apeuré. Ses bras tendus ne m'inspirent plus rien. Ni réconfort, ni sécurité. Ils sont les bras qui ont tenu, serré un autre corps que le mien. Ils sont traîtres, ses bras. Ils m'écoeurent.

- Ne me touche pas...

- Je suis désolé...

Mon rire est rauque, méconnaissable.

- Je sais, Jude. J'ai compris. Tu es désolé. Et peut-être que tu le penses. Mais je m'en fous, tu vois. Je m'en fous. Parce que tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu n'existes plus.

Il baisse la tête. Sa lèvre tuméfiée disparaît. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Parce que l'envie de l'embrasser disparaît un peu, elle aussi. Et celle de lui pardonner. Je suis faible, je me connais. Je sais que j'en serais capable. Pour ne pas être seul. Ne pas être sans lui.

Je souris pour moi-même, amer. Parce que même en le quittant, je lui mens. Et parce que je n'oublierais pas. Rien. Jamais. Ni le bonheur. Ni nos souffrances. Rien. Il existera toujours, dans ma vie, à l'intérieur. Mon corps porte ses traces, ma mémoire aussi. Elles ne s'effaceront pas. Et malgré ça, je me refuse à lui dire au revoir comme j'en aurais envie. Le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer, le mémoriser tout entier. Je m'y refuse parce que ce qu'il me fait me glace de l'intérieur, m'engourdit, m'anesthésie. Je ne sens plus rien.

- Tu vois, je te rends ta liberté, je continue froidement. Vas baiser qui tu veux, maintenant.

Il soupire douloureusement, accepte sa défaite. Et de m'avoir perdu. Et que ce soit de sa faute. Même si c'est aussi de la mienne. Plus qu'il ne me le dira jamais. Je l'ai parfois tenu si loin de moi, de mon monde et de la lumière. Je l'ai aimé dans l'ombre, étreint la nuit et ignoré le jour. Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans le toucher. Sans son corps et sa main, qui enlaçait la mienne. Mais au milieu de la foule, je marchais à ses côtés, le bras ballant, la main enfouie au fond de ma poche. Il en faisait de même. Comme si nous étions des étrangers. Ou au mieux, des amis.

- J'ai couché avec Seth, dit-il. Et j'aurais pas du. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus. Juste que j'en avais envie. C'était très con, _vraiment_ très con, mais sur le moment, j'en ai eu envie... et je n'ai pas réfléchi...

Je le dévisage, je vois les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il ne pleure jamais. Jamais.

Est-ce que c'est cruel de ne pas lui pardonner ?

- Si ça ne comptait pas, pourquoi tu me l'as dit ?

Ses yeux papillonnent.

- Parce que tu aurais préféré que je te mente ?

Je hoche la tête et c'est lui qui semble en colère maintenant.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! s'écrie-t-il. Il n'y a que toi qui aimes le mensonge, Harry ! Que toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Même si ça fait mal, je crois que je suis en train de nous faire une faveur à tous les deux !

J'en reste bouche bée.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense.

Nos regards s'affrontent.

- Connard ! je siffle entre mes dents.

Je tourne les talons. Je m'enfuie, le pas vif, rageur. Je voudrais qu'il me suive. Et je ne le veux pas.

De toute façon, il le fait pas.

* * *

**Draco**.

La présence de Nate, dans la cuisine, me semble une intrusion. Il y a Dorian sur ses genoux. Et j'ai envie de le lui arracher. Il avale son café à petites gorgées et je regarde la tasse vide de Harry, abandonnée sur la table. Et je crois que je préférais quand c'était lui qui était assis là, une fesse sur la chaise, l'autre dans le vide, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit d'être là, avec nous.

L'image m'amuse et Nathan prend ça pour lui. Il me rend un sourire qui ne lui était pas adressé.

- Quoi ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Je soupire, excédé.

- Putain, Nate, tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là ?

Dorian se bouche les oreilles, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Ma vulgarité soudaine l'indigne.

- Papa !

C'est comme une réprimande, dans sa bouche, et Nathan éclate de rire. Il pose mon fils sur le sol et le pousse gentiment dans le dos.

- Va jouer un peu, Dorian, tu veux bien ? Il faut que je parle avec ton papa.

Dorian me regarde, demande la permission des yeux. Je hoche la tête, résigné, et il sautille jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors je me lève, moi aussi. Je débarrasse maladroitement la table pour faire quelque chose, m'occuper les mains, ne pas rester assis en face de lui à ne rien faire, échapper à son regard.

- J'attends toujours une réponse, je marmonne.

- Tu me manques.

- Une _autre_ réponse, par pitié.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Tu m'as dit que vous ne vous étiez pas remis ensemble.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

Je fais claquer la vaisselle dans l'évier et me retourne vers lui.

- Tu croyais que j'étais revenu à Londres pour quoi, Nathan ? La pluie ?

Il croise les bras.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Draco. Je sais exactement pourquoi tu es là. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de résister un peu. Il n'a d'ailleurs rien d'exceptionnel, ton Harry.

- Pour toi peut-être, je réplique froidement.

- Parce que pour toi oui ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude.

- Je ne te laisserais pas revenir, Nate.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il me fait un sourire radieux. Un sourire qui m'agace. Quelques mois auparavant, il m'aurait sans doute charmé, ému. Je me serais dit que j'avais de la chance. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Mon humeur est en berne et ma jambe me fait mal, ce matin. Il m'arrive d'oublier, parfois, le handicap de cette jambe qui traîne. Jamais longtemps. Il suffit souvent de pas grand chose, presque rien. Le regard d'un passant qui s'attarde sur elle. L'éclair de pitié. Les conversations que l'on ne devrait pas surprendre. _Quel gâchis ! Un si beau garçon !_ S'est exclamé une vieille femme hier, au parc, à son mari. Visiblement, boiter me rend moins beau. Mais je m'y suis fait. A ça bien plus qu'au fait de ne plus pouvoir voler.

- Je ne plaisante pas, je réplique.

Il se lève lentement et contourne la table pour s'avancer vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu recules ? me demande-t-il, un pli d'incrédulité au milieu du front.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

- C'est nouveau, ça !

- Vas t'en, Nate. S'il te plaît.

Ma fatigue et ma lassitude transpirent. Il s'affaisse sur lui-même comme un ballon percé. Il se frotte les yeux et rend les armes. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Je le connais.

Il arrache sa veste à la chaise.

- J'espère qu'un jour, il saura ce que c'est, ton Harry, de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime, dit-il sombrement. Ça lui fera peut-être passer l'envie de faire subir ça aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Harry, je réponds bêtement.

Il se retourne une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement, sa veste sous le bras, le regard un brin moqueur.

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

* * *

**Harry.**

Le parc est à deux pas de l'appartement de Draco.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?

A l'intérieur, Draco est assis seul sur un bout de banc défraîchi. J'ai envie de sourire de ses contradictions. Le fier Draco Malfoy, père célibataire dans un parc moldu sans charme ni standing. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi. Non. Il lit tranquillement, jambes croisées. Mais son oeil dérive régulièrement vers son fils, qui joue au milieu des autres enfants. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vu, je pourrais rester là, à tester mon indécision.

Mais il me voit.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre de surprise et il lâche son livre, qui tombe dans l'herbe à ses pieds. Il n'y fait pas attention. Il oublie de le ramasser. De la main, il me fait signe d'approcher.

Et je le fais.

Le portail rouillé grince derrière moi, mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans l'herbe écrasée, et je m'assois en silence à côté de lui. Le bois est froid et humide. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et je regarde par terre.

- Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire ? me dit Draco, dont je sens les yeux sur ma nuque.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Elles n'étaient pas très importantes, finalement.

- Hedwige est toujours dans ton sac ?

Mes mains se resserrent sur mon triste bagage. Je hoche la tête.

- Alors il faudra qu'on l'enterre.

Il récupère son livre, le remet dans la poche de sa veste, se lève et s'étire.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Étonné, je la regarde, ouverte dans ma direction, blanche, tentante. J'hésite. Ses yeux sondent les miens et, encouragé, je la saisis doucement. Elle est froide, un peu, mais je m'en fous. Il m'entraîne à sa suite sans jamais lâcher la mienne. La prise est douce, rassurante.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? je demande.

- Pas loin.

Son pas est ferme, décidé. Mais, comme pris de cours, il s'arrête soudainement devant la balançoire vide qui oscille dans le vent, le regard illuminé. Son grincement nous appelle.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de m'asseoir là dessus, dit-il.

- Sur la balançoire ? je l'interroge, perplexe.

- Ouais, répond-il avec un sourire enfantin. Quand j'étais môme, mes parents me l'interdisaient.

- Pourquoi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel en riant.

- Moldu.

Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur le siège de plastique usé. Ses mains s'accrochent aux chaînes métalliques et rouillées, ses pieds traînent au sol, frôlent la terre érodée. Il se balance un peu, les yeux clos. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

- C'est curieux, j'imaginais ça beaucoup plus amusant.

Je souris.

- C'est parce que tu es censé aller nettement plus haut, Draco.

- Mais quiconque fait ça, en ayant plus de dix ans, aura l'air vraiment très con, non ?

- Aurais-tu peur du ridicule ?

- Moi ? Tu plaisantes ?

Je m'assois sur l'autre balançoire. On se regarde quelques minutes sans rien dire et on se sourit, presque au même moment. Notre complicité m'émeut. Et c'est moi, qui tend ma main vers lui, cette fois. Et c'est lui qui la regarde, hésitant, et lui qui la prend. Il la serre un peu, la garde à l'intérieure de la sienne. Il pourrait n'y avoir personne autour de nous.

- Tu vois l'arbre, là bas ?

Il désigne un grand chêne touffu, à quelques mètres de nous, en bordure du parc.

- On peut y enterrer Hedwige si tu veux.

Ma gorge s'étrique.

- D'accord, je murmure.

Nous quittons les balançoires. Et personne ne fait attention à nous. Draco surveille toujours Dorian. Où qu'il soit. La vigilance lui donne un regard de chat en alerte. Inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui, l'enfant disparaît presque entièrement à l'intérieur du bac à sable.

- Il va encore en avoir plein les cheveux et les oreilles, marmonne Draco.

La terre est meuble au pied de l'arbre. On creuse avec nos mains et la terre s'insinue sous nos ongles. Nos doigts se touchent parfois, se griffent sans le vouloir. Je pose Hedwige tout au fond, dans son linge maculé de sang séché. J'essuie mon visage et j'y mets de la boue. Peu importe.

Son départ me semble à présent définitif, irréversible. Il fait écho à celui de Jude et je ferme les yeux.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ? me demande Draco.

Mon rire est douloureux.

- Comme quoi ? Une prière ? Je crois pas à ces trucs là, Draco. Il y a pas de paradis pour les oiseaux.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, répond-il doucement, pas offensé pour un sou. Juste... tu sais... quelque chose pour lui dire au revoir.

Je secoue la tête.

- Je peux pas.

- D'accord, Harry. D'accord.

On recouvre péniblement Hedwige et je crois que je pleure. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour elle, ou pour Jude, ou les deux. Les larmes se mélangent à la terre sur mes joues. Et c'est pitoyable. Draco ne dit rien. Il respecte mon chagrin. Il balaie la sueur sur son front avec le revers de sa main. Il y met de la terre, lui aussi. Sur ses cheveux presque blancs.

Des bruits de pas.

Dorian se tient debout devant nous, son pantalon de velours plein de sable.

- Vous faites quoi ? Vous creusez un trou ?

Draco se relève, époussette son jean et lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

- Harry et moi, on a enterré un trésor !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclame Dorian en tapant des mains. C'est quoi comme trésor ?

- Alors ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Draco d'un air mystérieux. C'est un secret. Un secret entre Harry et moi.

Il regarde autour de nous et de sa baguette, trace un « H » dans le tronc de l'arbre.

- Ce serait bête d'oublier où il se trouve, dit-il doucement.

Ses yeux me couvent avec une douceur qui m'écorche. Parce que je ne m'en sens pas digne, ni de son inquiétude, ni de ses attentions. Pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Me retrouver seul comme un con, aujourd'hui, et demain, et tous les autres jours. Il rirait s'il savait que j'ai choisi à sa place, un homme qui m'a trompé. Et que tout est fini.

Mais je ne lui dis rien. Pas encore. Il viendra un moment où je le pourrais, sans doute. Un moment où je pourrais accepter tout ce que je viens de perdre – mon homme, quatre ans de ma vie. Je sais ce que les autres penseront, peut-être pas Draco, mais les autres : que c'est bien fait pour moi. Le juste revers de la médaille.

En attendant, son amitié tranquille me réconforte, me fait du bien. Et lorsque l'on quitte le parc, sa main, posée dans mon dos, me fait l'effet d'un baume.

* * *

**Jude**.

L'appartement est plongé dans le noir.

Harry n'est pas là.

Il n'y aura donc pas d'au revoir. Et pas de pardon. Personne ne lui en voudra de tirer un trait sur tout ça, passer à autre chose. Mais à moi, ils en voudront. Et ils auront raison. Je resterai celui qui a piétiné notre histoire, trahi, trompé. Un salaud. Un idiot. Incapable de résister à une partie de jambes en l'air avec un vampire...

Je pose les clés sur la table du salon et pénètre dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit, m'y allonge sur le dos et j'enfouis mon visage à l'intérieur de mes mains. Le noir y est total. Et les images s'invitent.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai eu trente cinq ans.

C'était il y a une semaine. A peine. Mais ça me semble si loin. Harry m'a réveillé d'un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Et puis derrière l'oreille. J'ai poussé un soupir de contentement en ouvrant les yeux. Et il a souri, ses doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux.

- Bon anniversaire.

J'ai mis ma tête sous l'oreiller en grognant. Trente-cinq ans. Autant être mort. C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi.

Il a rabattu les couvertures sur nous en riant et s'est couché, nu, sur mon dos. Et on a fait l'amour comme deux affamés. Évidemment, on est arrivés en retard. Les Weasley nous attendaient dans le jardin du Terrier. Ils nous ont vu arriver, un peu débraillés, les cheveux encore humides de notre douche tardive. Ils n'ont rien dit, par politesse. Mais leur regard amusé rendait tout discours inutile.

- Un verre de champagne, les tourtereaux ? a dit Molly en levant la bouteille.

Les tourtereaux...

Plus personne ne nous appellera comme ça.

Plus personne ne m'invitera là où il sera. Jamais.

Le jardin résonnait de nos rires, je m'en souviens comme si j'y étais encore. J'avais trop bu. J'en suis sûr. Je n'aurais jamais accepté d'essayer la crème anti-rides concoctée par Fred et George si j'avais été sobre. Je me serais méfié. J'aurais dit non, certainement. Mais j'ai laissé Harry l'étaler sur mes joues, mon front, mon menton. Et au lieu de les effacer, mes rides se sont creusées. Je ressemblais à un vieillard, dans le miroir qu'ils me tendaient. Et Harry se tenait les côtes à force de rire chaque fois qu'il me regardait.

- Toi dans vingt ans, s'est exclamé Ron avec un frisson. Ça fait peur.

Je me suis offusqué.

- Vingt ans ? me suis-je écrié, furieux. _Vingt_ ans ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu as vu ma gueule de détéré ? Je ressemble à Dumbledore !

Les rires ont redoublé. Harry m'a caressé la main en se mordant les lèvres.

- Mais non, mais non, Jude, a-t-il dit, apaisant. Je suis sûr qu'à soixante ans, tu auras toujours l'air d'un jeune homme !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Et tu verras si j'ai besoin de Viagra !

Arthur Weasley a levé la tête, l'air intéressé.

- Viagra ? s'est-il exclamé en remontant ses lunettes. C'est moldu ?

Je crois que Harry riait si fort qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise.

Je me frotte les yeux.

Bordel de merde !

Je me redresse dans l'obscurité et ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet, de mon côté du lit. J'y trouve sans difficulté la petite boîte en velours bleu. Et à l'intérieur, l'anneau en or blanc que je me suis promis de lui offrir. Un jour. Et j'ai attendu. Encore et encore et encore. Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait toujours un meilleur moment, une meilleure occasion, plus opportune, plus à propos. Je me suis dit que si j'attendais encore un peu, je finirais par être prêt. Mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je ne la lui ai jamais offerte.

L'idée du mariage m'a toujours révolté. Un truc d'hétéro que je n'avais nullement envie d'emprunter. Mais je savais que ça le rendrait heureux. Parce que même si ses maladresses le cachent bien, Harry est un romantique. Il aime les preuves d'amour, surtout les plus clichés. Et l'épouser, c'en était une. La plus importante. C'était aussi le meilleur moyen d'être sûr de le garder.

Mais quand Draco est revenu à Londres, j'ai finalement compris ce que Harry attendait. Que je sois _lui_. Un mari, un père. Tout ce que je me suis juré que je ne serais jamais. Et la terreur qui m'a secouée m'a fait douter de tout.

Et voilà le résultat. La bague dans le tiroir. Et plus de Harry. Fini Harry. Envolé. J'aurais du ne rien dire, la boucler, oublier. Ça n'aurait pas été un vrai mensonge. Juste une omission.

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard, à présent, pour lui offrir cette bague, réparer tout ce qui a été cassé ?

Peut-être que je pourrais l'attendre. Il finira bien par rentrer. Et je ferai tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Je me mettrai à genoux. Et je lui poserai _la_ question. Il pourra même s'habiller en blanc s'il le veut.

Je redresse la tête. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Un grincement.

- Harry ?

Pas de réponse.

* * *

**Draco.**

Harry est resté dormir, ce soir, encore. L'après-midi a été facile, merveilleuse. Couché dans le noir à côté de lui, j'écoute sa respiration saccadée. Il ne dort pas. Je le sens qui se tourne et se retourne sous les draps.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

Il inspire.

- J'ai quitté Jude, ce matin.

Je cligne des yeux et je m'assieds en tailleur dans le lit. Le bruit de froissement des draps accompagne mon mouvement vers l'interrupteur. J'ai besoin de le voir. De le voir pour le croire. La lumière jaillit. Ses yeux grand ouverts ne mentent pas. Ses cheveux sont un véritable nid de corneille. Il porte un vieux tee-shirt tout détendu qui a été à moi. Il est tellement beau que j'en oublie presque de respirer.

Je déglutis.

_- Pourquoi ? _

- Il m'a trompé.

- Il t'a _trompé_ ?

- On se disputait sans arrêt. Et plus rien n'allait. Alors peut-être... peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il baisse la tête. Et je crois qu'il se rapproche de moi. Centimètre par centimètre. Sa chaleur se mêle à la mienne.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? murmure-t-il sans me regarder.

- Harry...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Draco ?

Il lève vers moi des yeux déterminés.

Oui.

Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui.

Je pourrais le lui hurler. Le secouer, crier, lui demander comment il peut même _imaginer_ que j'ai cessé de l'aimer, un jour. Mais je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas. Ma méfiance a fait revenir les murs autour de moi. La souffrance. Je l'ai perdu une fois. Je sais ce que c'est. Recommencer à l'aimer, c'est un risque que je ne suis pas certain de vouloir prendre. C'est pourtant pour ça que je suis revenu. Mais comment savoir si ce qu'il réclame, ce soir, c'est mon amour ou un moyen de se venger de Jude ?

Je pose un doigt contre ses lèvres.

- Dors, Harry. Tu es fatigué.

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête.

- Non je ne suis pas fatigué ! J'ai besoin de savoir, Draco !

- De savoir _quoi_ ?

- De savoir si j'ai été le plus crétin de tous les connards de cette putain de planète, quand je t'ai laissé.

Je souris. De sa phrase et de son air obstiné.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça finirait comme ça, avec Jude, je murmure avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Tu me demandes si je t'aime parce que vous avez rompus, que tu as besoin de réconfort. Mais souviens-toi : tu as été heureux avec lui, non ? Hier encore, tu ne te serais jamais posé cette question. Je me trompe ?

- Oui tu te trompes. Hier, je me la suis posée.

- Ça ne sert à rien de regretter, Harry. Et de faire des suppositions. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- J'aime bien être chez toi, tu sais, avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je pose ma main sur ma nuque. Je soupire.

- Tu veux qu'on réessaye, toi et moi, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête, de l'espoir partout sur son visage.

- Je veux bien qu'on réessaye, Harry. Je ne demande même que ça. Mais il va falloir que tu me laisses un peu de temps. Pour te faire confiance. Réapprendre à te connaître. Être sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de Jude. Tu comprends ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Jude, je te promets. C'est toi, Draco. Personne ne m'aurait mieux aidé que toi ces derniers jours. Même Jude.

Je souris et il se tord nerveusement les mains.

- C'est trop tôt, pour un baiser ?

Je m'esclaffe.

- Oui, Harry. Définitivement trop tôt.

- Même sans la langue ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

- Même sans la langue.

Il se rallonge en souriant. Et ça m'attendrit. Je me penche vers lui. J'embrasse sa joue gauche, tout doucement et, de contentement, ses paupières se ferment à demi. Mon nez frôle le sien alors que je me dirige vers sa joue droite. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide. Son souffle se mélange avec le mien. Et sa bouche est si proche, maintenant... Ce serait stupide, vraiment, de l'embrasser. Tellement, _tellement_, stupide. Et tellement pas raisonnable, aussi.

- Draco...

C'est juste un murmure. Mais ça me bouleverse.

Et je pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Une fraction de seconde. Pas plus. Mais c'est assez, bien assez, pour retomber amoureux, se souvenir, en vouloir plus. Mais je trouve la volonté de reculer, de m'arracher, de ne pas me laisser intoxiquer.

Je me rallonge à côté de lui et j'éteins la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Il me répond en se blottissant contre moi. Et je bénis la bêtise de Jude.

* * *

**Jude.**

- Harry, c'est toi ? je répète en gagnant le salon obscur.

Je fronce les sourcils. La pièce semble vide. Il n'y a pas de lumière.

- De mieux en mieux, je marmonne. Voilà que j'entends des voix.

Je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre la chambre quand un craquement derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et je vois une ombre devant moi. Une ombre humaine et un bras levé. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier. Le bras s'abat vers moi. La lame froide. Et la douleur, soudain. L'épaule. La poitrine. L'estomac. Mon corps se perce. Le sang coule dans mes mains alors que j'essaie de le retenir. Je suis tombé sur la moquette. Je ne lutte pas. Je me recroqueville. Et j'attends que tout s'arrête.

J'ai toujours la bague, serrée dans le creux de ma main.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_C'est cruel, je sais. Très très très cruel. Et sadique, aussi, de s'arrêter comme ça. Pauvre Jude. D'avance, milles excuses mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaît ! Que vous avez envie de connaître la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews. Infiniment. A très bientôt. Sillia._


	8. Les adieux

**Chapitre 8**

**Les adieux**

**Draco.**

Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Je me souviens des couleurs. Ou qu'il n'y en avait pas. A cause du blanc, partout.

Je me souviens des odeurs médicamenteuses, écoeurantes, qui colleraient la nausée à n'importe qui.

Je me souviens des plaintes, derrière les portes, au milieu de la nuit, et en plein jour, et à chaque minute.

J'ai connu tout ça, du fond d'un lit dont je ne pouvais pas bouger : les pas précipités qui claquent dans les couloirs, la mort qui s'invite, comme ça, par une porte entrouverte, les lumières blafardes qui ne s'éteignent jamais, même quand tout est noir, dehors.

Je me rappelle mes souffrances, mon dos brisé, colonne en miette et jambes immobiles. Ne plus pouvoir bouger, marcher, me laver, pisser, sans une main secourable, quelqu'un pour me porter, me tenir. L'ultime dépendance. L'humiliation. Parfois, la douleur me paraît gravée dans l'os. S'effacera-t-elle jamais ?

Oh oui, je déteste les hôpitaux.

Mais peut-être pas autant que Harry.

Sa nuque est courbée, sa tête enfouie entre ses deux mains et on dirait qu'il ne respire plus. Il murmure des choses, des mots, des syllabes, que je ne comprends pas – mais je ne lui dis pas, je ne lui demande pas « quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? ». Parfois il se secoue, tremble, et ses doigts tirent sur ses cheveux, et moi je me demande si c'est vraiment ma place, d'être là, sur ce banc froid, à côté de lui.

- Connard, murmure Harry.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, stupéfait.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Il lève ses yeux rouges, comme s'il se demandait de quoi je parle.

- C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dit, il murmure, hagard. _Connard_.

Il se mord la lèvre si fort que je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas éclater. Sa tête replonge.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas mérité, je réponds, hésitant. A ce moment-là. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passerait après.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Cinq coups de couteaux, Draco, dit-il en regardant par terre. _Cinq_. Il a du souffrir. Terriblement.

- Il va s'en sortir, Harry.

Il me regarde.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

Je détourne les yeux.

Parce que non, je n'y crois pas, pas un mot, et ceux que j'ai dit, rien que des mensonges, des mensonges en forme de pansement, pour le protéger lui. Jude va mourir. Harry le sait, même s'il attend qu'on lui dise le contraire. Et moi aussi je le sais. Et Hermione, avec ses mains toutes boursouflées posées contre son ventre. Et Ron, grave et silencieux, un bras autour de son épaule. Et Neville, qui pleure et se cogne la tête contre le mur blanc. Et Seth, qui fait les cent pas, sans un bruit, le visage de marbre et les bras croisés derrière le dos.

Les battants de la porte s'ouvrent, claquent, et Harry sursaute.

Il y a des éclaboussures écarlates sur la robe blanche du médecin. Et Harry est livide, tétanisé. Un peu plus loin, Seth semble se tendre. L'odeur, sans doute. Si moi, qui n'ai qu'un pauvre nez d'humain, peut sentir la rouille et le sel, là, dans l'air vicié de l'hôpital, Seth doit l'avoir jusque dans la gorge, cette odeur qu'il a du goûter, déjà, avec les dents et avec la langue. Celle de Jude.

Harry semble prêt à s'enfuir. Ou à vomir. Je prends sa main, certain qu'il la retirera, certain que tout finira aux oubliettes, enseveli sous des couches épaisses de culpabilité : lui, moi, l'ébauche d'un baiser, dans mon appartement. Mais Harry la tient fermement. Il s'y accroche, la serre, et c'est bête, mais ça me rassure.

Le médecin tire une chaise pour s'asseoir près de nous et regarde un moment ses mains jointes.

- Aucun des coups portés à votre ami n'était mortel, dit-il et Harry lève la tête un peu brusquement, les yeux ébahis et pleins d'espoir. Mais la lame qui l'a blessé n'était pas ordinaire.

- Pas ordinaire ? demande Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Empoisonnée, répond le médecin. A l'heure actuelle, son état est stable, mais ses plaies sont dans l'incapacité de se refermer. Et nous n'arrivons malheureusement plus à endiguer les pertes de sang. Nous l'avons transfusé dans l'espoir que nos spécialistes trouvent un antidote au poison. Sans succès de leur part.

- Mais il y a encore quelque chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? demande Harry d'une voix étouffée.

- Monsieur Meadowes s'est montré très clair. Il est conscient, lucide, et nous lui avons exposé la situation. Il nous a demandé d'arrêter les transfusions.

Harry se lève d'un bond.

_- Quoi ?_

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter.

- Mais si vous arrêtez les transfusions, il va mourir.

- Il le sait.

- Et il est d'accord avec ça ?

- Il est résigné, murmure le médecin. Et son choix est tout à fait compréhensible. Il souffre beaucoup vous savez. D'ailleurs, il a demandé à vous voir, Monsieur Potter. Alors ne tardez pas trop.

Harry hoche la tête, très lentement, le regard perdu loin, très loin. Le médecin se lève et s'éloigne, nous laissant à une digestion difficile. La bile s'agite dans mon estomac, acide, douloureuse. Hermione pleure doucement contre l'épaule de Ron. Hagard, Harry regarde Seth du coin de l'oeil, et je sais déjà ce qu'il va lui demander. Seth aussi. Sa bouche se plisse. Une ligne mince et tendue. Son oeil sombre, planté dans celui de Harry, semble incrédule.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas la première chose que je lui ai demandé, Harry, quand je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de ton appartement ? siffle-t-il. Tu crois que je l'aurais emmené ici, s'il m'avait dit oui ?

- On est pas obligé de lui demander son avis.

Ce n'est pas Harry qui a parlé. C'est Neville. Seth tourne la tête vers lui, ébahi.

- Et tu crois que quand il se réveillera, ni mort, ni vivant, il te remerciera pour ça ? rugit-il. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi irresponsable et égoïste !

- Ce qui est égoïste, répond Neville en faisant un pas dans sa direction, c'est de ne pas _vouloir_ le sauver. Alors que tu peux.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur.

Seth émet un rire polaire.

- Je n'ai pas _peur_, Neville. Je sais simplement que si on m'avait donné le choix, il y a cinquante putains d'années, j'aurais fait le même que lui. Et si tu penses que mon sort est enviable, qu'il vaut mieux être immortel que mort, c'est que tu es un enfoiré de gamin sans cervelle. Parfois, il faut laisser partir les gens qu'on aime. C'est comme ça.

Neville semble sur le point de hurler.

- Seth a raison, murmure Harry. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour lui.

Neville s'avance vers lui, le visage déformé, et avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, lui assène un monumental coup de poing. Un bruit sourd. La tête de Harry part en arrière. Du sang coule de sa lèvre fendue. Neville lève à nouveau le bras pour frapper et je me redresse d'un bond, en même temps que Ron, pour l'éloigner. Je le retiens par un bras, pendant qu'il se débat comme un diable.

- Toi ! hurle Neville. Ferme ta gueule ! Tu m'entends ? Ferme ta grande gueule de merdeux ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mourir à sa place ? Qu'on soit tous débarrassés de toi une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Harry a une main sur sa bouche blessée. Ses yeux fixent Neville avec incompréhension. Ce dernier finit par se dégager. Il crache par terre, aux pieds de Harry, et s'enfuit en courant.

Après ça... un silence lourd et gêné durant lequel personne n'ose se regarder ou dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il ne le pense pas, dit Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Si, répond Harry d'une voix tremblante. Et depuis longtemps.

Il essuie sa bouche dans sa manche. Ses yeux brillent.

- Je... Jude m'attend...

Hermione l'enlace brièvement.

- Dis-lui... dis-lui qu'on pense à lui, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesce. Il semble à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai haï Jude. Je lui aurais vomi dessus. Ma haine, ma jalousie. Je l'ai souhaité mort. Je l'aurais enterré moi-même si j'avais pu. Et maintenant... maintenant tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette nuit-là. Mes os brisés dans la boue et le sang, son visage déterminé penché sur moi, le revolver au bout de son bras. Et de sa main tiède, après, posée sur mon front. Et je crois que je serais prêt à perdre Harry, encore, si ça pouvait le sauver.

**Harry**.

Le chemin me semble interminable. J'ai déjà fait tout ça. Je lui ai dit au revoir, il y a quatre ans. Et on me l'a rendu. Vivant et magicien. Sourire sur les lèvres et dans les yeux. Je me souviens de ses bras tendus, quand j'ai poussé la porte, je me souviens qu'il m'a serré dans ses bras et que je l'ai tenu jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'il était là, chair et os et sang.

Aujourd'hui je pousse une autre porte. Et du sang, je ne vois plus que ça. Il y a Jude, torse nu, sur une table blanche. Et le liquide rouge qui s'écoule de son ventre, de sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne font-ils rien pour le retenir, le garder à l'intérieur, là où il le maintient en vie ?

Son visage est cireux quand il me regarde. Sa main cherche la mienne à tâtons.

- Tu es là...

- Bien sûr que je suis là...

Jude essaie de sourire.

- A ta place, je ne sais pas si je serais venu me voir mourir...

L'infirmière installe un tabouret pour que je m'assoies près de lui. Je m'exécute en silence.

- Seth est dehors.

- Je sais, c'est lui qui m'a amené.

- Il peut faire quelque chose pour toi.

Jude fait non de la tête.

- Pas pour moi, Harry. C'est uniquement pour vous qu'il peut faire quelque chose. Et je le comprends, tu sais. Tu n'as pas envie que je meurs. Seth non plus. Et sûrement que Neville non plus... mais la jeunesse éternelle, même si c'est tentant, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Seth, Harry. L'éternité, je suppose que ça peut avoir des avantages si on a quelqu'un avec qui la passer. Mais dans quelques dizaines d'années, toi tu seras devenu vieux. Et comme tout le monde, tu finiras par mourir. Je ne veux pas être là, jeune encore, quand vous serez tous six pieds sous terre... à quoi ça pourrait bien rimer ?

- Ne réfléchis pas comme ça, Jude, je le supplie. Pas par rapport à moi.

- Mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi, Harry, dit-il doucement. Et si j'avais été un peu plus courageux, je t'aurais épousé, tu sais ?

Il sourit.

- Tu aurais dit oui ?

- Évidemment, je murmure en baissant les yeux.

Et même si ça devait être un mensonge, je ne me sens pas coupable de le prononcer. Je veux qu'il y croit, maintenant, avant de partir. Ce n'est pas un vrai mensonge, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il y a quelques mois je l'aurais épousé. Mais pas hier. Et pas aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce qui me fait pleurer, là, contre son épaule, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Parce que même si ça y ressemble, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. La dernière fois je l'aimais, je l'aimais à en crever. Mais plus maintenant, plus autant. Maintenant je le regarde, et je sais qu'il va mourir, mais je sais que si on me le rendait encore une fois, il y aurait toujours Draco dans le couloir, avec ses mains douces et ses mots qui rassurent. Mon premier amour. Et le plus grand de tous.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas comme ça, Harry. Tout le monde meurt.

- Mais pas comme ça. Pas si tôt.

- J'ai déjà failli mourir. Et j'ai eu quatre années de surplus. Je suis chanceux. Parce qu'elles ont été belles, non ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Elles ont été belles, sans aucun doute. Imparfaites mais magnifiques. Et elles ne devaient pas finir comme ça. Se séparer d'accord, oui, peut-être. Mais pas de cette manière là. Il aurait du pouvoir être heureux, même sans moi. Il aurait du rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie et à côté de qui se réveiller le matin. Pas la perdre à ma place. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, non ? C'est moi que l'on voulait tuer. Pas lui.

- Alors c'est bien comme ça.

J'inspire profondément. Ma gorge ravale larmes et sanglots. La poche de sang accrochée à son bras est vide et je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Combien de temps, maintenant, avant que son corps ne se déverse sur la table ?

- Donne une chance à Draco...

Sa voix s'affaiblit et je me penche contre sa bouche pour l'entendre.

- Même moi je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant que lui, murmure-t-il. Ça me rassurerait que tu lui laisses une chance... et qu'il soit près de toi...

- Je te le promets.

- Et promets aussi de nous décrocher cette coupe, bordel de merde.

Son visage émacié me sourit. J'essaie, moi aussi.

- Comme si c'était fait, je plaisante, les yeux rouges et brûlants.

- Je te regarderai, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers le plafond. De là.

Mon menton tremble un peu. Ses doigts son froids.

Comment on fait pour dire au revoir ?

Comment on fait ?

**Seth.**

Il est mort.

Harry sanglote en se tenant au mur, le visage barbouillé. Sans doute qu'il ne voit plus rien, d'ailleurs, aveuglé par ses larmes d'enfant, qui coulent et coulent et coulent, sur ses joues, son menton. Je me dis que je pleurerais bien, moi aussi, tiens, si seulement mon corps était vivant...

Harry titube et de là où je suis, appuyé contre le mur, je me dis qu'il va sûrement s'effondrer, là, sur le carrelage froid, comme une pitoyable poupée de chiffon. Draco doit le penser, lui aussi, car il bondit de sa chaise pour l'entourer de ses bras, le maintenir debout. Il lui caresse les cheveux, doucement, et lui parle à l'oreille. J'entends son murmure, tout bas, comme un petit bourdonnement d'insecte, et je me force à ne pas entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Le front contre son épaule, Harry écoute, et tout ce que je vois de lui, ce sont ses mains blanches posées sur le pull bleu marine de Draco, une sur chacun de ses bras, et comme ses doigts le serrent, comme les veines ressortent, bombent la peau.

Et moi...

Moi je me dis et me redis que j'aurais pu sauver Jude. Comme une litanie coupable.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement, j'ai _senti_... l'odeur du sang, partout autour de moi et ça me tournait la tête, ça me saoulait. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule, et le forcer à boire à mon poignet jusqu'à ce que ses plaies s'effacent, et que son coeur s'arrête, mais pas lui... J'aurais pu ne pas lui laisser le choix, comme on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Oeil pour oeil. J'aurais enfin tenu ma revanche sur la vie, ou sur la mort - qu'importe. Et on aurait eu ce que les amoureux les plus stupides appellent l'éternité...

Mais Jude ne m'aimait pas. Jude aimait ce gamin si fort qu'il lui a tout donné. Sa vie, en premier.

Et maintenant, quoi ?

Maintenant son corps est à quelques mètres de moi.

Juste son corps.

**Draco.**

Jude n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure.

Il n'aurait pas voulu de vêtements noirs. Et pas de fleurs.

Mais il n'est plus là pour l'objection.

Et Hermione pleure. Et Neville. Et Harry.

Et nous sommes tous en noir.

Et des fleurs, il y en a partout.

**Harry.**

Je ne peux pas regarder.

Les roses blanches sur le cercueil et la terre humide qu'on jette dessus, pelletée par pelletée.

Jude n'aimait pas les fleurs. Il n'aimait pas les cérémonies, il n'aimait pas les discours, et encore moins les larmes. S'ils nous voyaient, là, engoncés dans nos vêtements de deuil, assis sur ces chaises trop dur, les pieds dans la boue, avec nos visages défaits, il se moquerait de nous.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites à pleurer devant une boîte en bois ? Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il n'y a plus rien de moi là-dedans ? Vous n'avez pas compris ? _

Moi j'ai bien compris qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il est parti depuis longtemps, depuis que ses doigts ont relâché les miens, à l'hôpital, et que son regard s'est figé, bien au-delà de moi. Et c'est pour ça que je me lève, que je me faufile entre les chaises et que je m'éloigne, sous les regards inquiets de mes amis.

Un peu plus loin, sous un grand chêne centenaire, Seth se tient adossé, les mains dans les poches.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à l'écart ? je lui demande en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma place... d'être avec vous...

Je fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension et il secoue la tête.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Parce que tu as couché avec lui...

- Derrière ton dos, il finit à ma place - même si ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit.

- C'est stupide, je réponds, ça devrait au contraire être une excellente raison... si ça comptait...

Il sourit.

- Là est la question... est-ce que ça comptait ?

Il plonge sa main dans la poche de sa veste de smoking.

- C'était dans sa main, quand je l'ai trouvé. Et il y a ton nom, gravé à l'intérieur. J'imagine qu'il voulait te l'offrir.

Il dépose un anneau en or blanc au creux de la mienne, un anneau sobre et élégant qui ressemble à une alliance. Et je me rappelle ce que Jude m'a dit, à l'hôpital, avant de mourir : _si j'avais été un peu plus courageux, je t'aurais épousé, tu sais. Tu aurais dit oui ? _

Je ferme les yeux.

Je ferme le poing.

Le bijou s'enfonce dans ma paume et me fait mal.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Seth d'une voix lointaine. Je suis désolé de l'avoir voulu alors qu'il était à toi...

- Ne sois pas stupide, je réponds en le regardant fixement. S'il n'avait pas été d'accord, il t'aurais dit non. Et ça ne sert à rien... les remords... les _si_... ça ne sert plus à rien...

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

Il regarde nos amis, en contrebas, et comme ils paraissent petits et lointains vus d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? je lui demande.

- Partir. Loin et pour longtemps.

Il fait un pas dans ma direction et me presse l'épaule.

- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien...

Je cligne des yeux. Douloureusement.

Et Seth a déjà disparu.

**Draco.**

Il est presque une heure du matin et Harry rentre seulement. Je ne sais pas où il est allé, ce qu'il a fait. Il a quitté la cérémonie, sans un mot, et je ne l'ai pas revu, ni au cimetière, ni chez Ron et Hermione. Il a eu raison de s'enfuir, de ne pas venir. Parce que c'était triste. Et trinquer, manger en l'honneur des morts, ça m'a toujours semblé indécent et pénible. Évoquer des souvenirs devant une photo... à quoi bon ?

La porte d'entrer se referme et j'écoute le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, étouffé par la moquette. Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte close de ma chambre, et j'imagine qu'il tend l'oreille, essaie de percevoir un son. _Est-ce qu'il dort ?_ doit-il se demander. Bêtement, j'ose à peine respirer. Parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. J'ai peur qu'il ait besoin de temps, pour rafistoler son coeur en miettes, et qu'il me repousse. Encore. Ses pas s'éloignent et je soupire. Je suis vraiment trop stupide.

Je repousse les couvertures et enfile vivement un pull abandonné sur la commode.

La porte-fenêtre, dans le salon, est grande ouverte, et les rideaux se balancent, entraîné par la brise. La lune, au-dessus des toits, éclaire la silhouette tassée de Harry, sa tignasse brune, ses bras frêles serrés autour de lui. Il doit avoir froid. Et au passage, j'attrape une couverture.

Je fais un pas sur le balcon, et il me regarde.

Il n'y a pas de larmes dans ses yeux. Et pas de rejet. Il tend la main vers moi et je m'assois à côté de lui, sur le banc en fer forgé garni de coussin. Je déploie la couverture en laine autour de nous et il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Dans un souffle, il pose sa joue contre mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Et ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs. Ma fuite du Square Grimmaurd, sous la pluie, il y a quelques années. Lui et moi sous la cape de son père. Et je respire son odeur. Celle de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ça me fait une boule dans le coeur.

Il papillonne des yeux, comme s'il sentait ma détresse. Et puis il me regarde et il sourit.

Il sort une main de sous la couverture et ses doigts s'égarent sur le col de mon pull-over.

- Tu l'as mis à l'envers, dit-il doucement, en tirant sur l'étiquette.

Je souris à mon tour, un peu gauchement.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'embrasse. Doucement. Sur le coin droit de la bouche. Et puis à gauche. Et sur la paupière. Et ses lèvres couvrent finalement les miennes. Toutes entières.

Je crois que je pourrais pleurer.

**A suivre...**

_Mes chers lecteurs,_

_Comment me faire pardonner ce long, très long silence ? Je pourrais commencer par vous expliquer... J'ai changé de travail et j'ai déménagé, changé de ville, et donc abandonné beaucoup de choses, même si c'était nécessaire, pour tout un tas de raisons... un gros bouleversement dans ma vie, donc, qui a mis l'écriture de côté pendant quelques mois... mais ça m'a manqué ! Et me voilà à présent bien installée et je n'avais plus aucune raison de ne pas m'y remettre ! La suite de Sang Froid ne devrait elle non plus pas trop tarder._

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre... je pense que vous vous en doutiez, la mort de Jude était un peu inévitable. Je pense qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous en seront même soulagés... vilains :-) _

_Un grand merci pour vos petits mots et votre impatience à connaître la suite, qui m'a beaucoup motivée pour continuer !_

_Sur ce je vous embrasse et je vous dis à bientôt – promis !_

_Sillia_


	9. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Chapitre 9**

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

**Harry**

Parfois j'oublie.

Je me réveille le matin comme si je naissais à nouveau, vierge de tout. J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir et je n'ai pas de souvenirs. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Les rouages de mon cerveau se remettent en marche, lentement, et je suis noyé dans la vague. Chaque souvenir me tue un peu. Chaque image me dépiaute l'âme.

Le sang. Les fleurs blanches. Et la terre humide jetée dessus. L'absence. Le vide qui fait comme un trou noir. Alors je me couvre les paupières avec les mains. Mais ça n'efface pas.

La mort est une aventure, disait Dumbledore.

Mais que fait-on de ceux qui restent ?

Souvent, lorsque je retrouve la mémoire, j'ai la sensation d'avoir été arrosé d'une eau pêchée sous la glace. Ça me transperce. Mais je me retourne et je _sais_ qu'il est là, que ses yeux sont ouverts et qu'il me parlera. De tout, de rien, de sa journée, de ses élèves. Longtemps. Ses mots en coton, ses mots comme des pansements, ce sera comme de revenir à la vie. Comme de devenir humain, soudain, alors que l'on était fait de glace ou de pierre.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je sais où il doit aller.

**Draco**

- Je peux t'empêcher de partir ?

Appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, Harry a les bras croisés.

- Tu peux essayer, je réponds avec un sourire. Je ne te garantis pas le résultat.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- _Non._

Sa mâchoire se contracte.

- Il parait que tu fais ça pour moi, dit-il. Tu ne pourrais pas, au moins, me laisser participer ?

- Je fais ça pour toi ? je ricane. On t'a bien mal renseigné, mon p'tit Potter. Tu commences à me connaître, pourtant, non ? Zéro pointé sur l'échelle de l'altruisme. Egoïsme forcené. Nombrilisme aigu…

Je fais mine de compter sur mes doigts et Harry fait un pas en avant.

- Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ?

Je regarde ma montre et tapote le cadran.

- Top chrono…

- _Draco !_

- Harry ?

- Je veux juste attendre dehors. Pour être sûr que tu sortes vivant de la baraque de cette folle furieuse. C'est trop demander ?

- Il y aura Ron. Et Ron est un Auror. Ce qui le rend drôlement plus qualifié que toi.

Je lui redresse le menton.

- Et tu m'as promis de reprendre l'entraînement, aujourd'hui…

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, farouches.

- Si j'ai promis, c'est pour que tu me lâches la grappe, _Malfoy_**.**

- Tu es vraiment resté un petit con, _Potter_.

Il jette soudainement ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre à me broyer les os.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et ça tombe bien, Harry, parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourir.

Je sens la chaine en métal, froide et rugueuse, à la lisière de son col. Elle a échoué là, autour de son cou, depuis l'enterrement de Jude, il y a deux semaines. Parfois il y porte la main, très brusquement, comme un cardiaque chronique porterait la main à son cœur. Je ne dis rien. L'anneau contre sa peau, même quand il dort, c'est sa manière à lui de se punir, ou de se souvenir, si par mégarde il oubliait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que Jude est mort à sa place.

- _Je ne peux pas te perdre_, il répète avec insistance, en cherchant mon regard.

Il a son air sérieux des grands jours tristes.

- Comme tu as perdu Jude, j'achève dans un murmure.

Il fronce un peu les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il avec un soupir, en posant son front contre le mien.

Ses pouces caressent mes joues.

- Je _refuse _qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Juste ça.

Et il m'embrasse comme il ne m'a pas embrassé depuis plus de quatre ans. Et j'ai des frissons qui roulent sous la peau. Et ça me brûle. Ça me secoue comme un tremblement de terre. Ça me traverse la peau comme un coup de soleil. Je le serre contre moi pour mieux le sentir. Il gémit contre ma bouche et je soupire dans la sienne.

Un petit cri nous fait sursauter.

Dans le couloir, Dorian s'est caché les yeux.

- C'est _dé-goû-tant_ ! il s'exclame avec un petit air outré.

On dirait moi à son âge. Et Harry éclate de rire.

**Harry**

Mon sac de sport sur l'épaule. La main de Dorian dans la mienne. Il sautille, excité comme une puce, le nez en l'air, et manque de me décrocher le bras à chaque pas. C'est la première fois que je l'emmène au stade, la première fois qu'il me voit voler, et on dirait que pour lui, c'est déjà Noël.

C'est une journée de septembre ensoleillée, bien que déjà un peu fraîche. Les arbres prennent des couleurs orangées et la brise est douce, sur mon visage. Un temps idéal pour voler. _Certes_. Sauf que le cœur n'y est pas. Ni le coeur, ni les tripes, ni rien du tout. J'y vais parce que je l'ai promis à Draco. Comme un gage de bonne santé mentale. Mais je n'ai pas… l'envie. Remonter sur mon balai me tord l'estomac comme un dimanche soir passé trop vite. Ça me file le blues comme une fin de vacances. Je préfèrerai avoir pris le portoloin, avec Draco et Ron. Je préfèrerai être là-bas, sous le soleil californien, avec eux.

- Tu vas gagner, hein, Hawy ? Hein oui tu vas gagner ? répète Dorian, inlassablement, pendu à la manche de ma veste.

Il lâche ma main et mime le vol d'un balai avec les siennes. Je le rattrape par la capuche de son blouson.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? je le sermonne gentiment.

- Je m'éloigne pas, répond-il avec l'air d'un écolier qui a bien appris sa leçon… et il essaie de s'échapper à nouveau.

A l'entrée du stade, Hermione nous regarde arriver en souriant.

- Tu as bonne mine, dit-elle en embrassant ma joue et j'ai envie de dire _« ah ah »_.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on complimente la mine des gens qui ont une gueule à être passé sous un bus ou l'air d'avoir causé la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils ont aimé ?

Je laisse Dorian à Hermione et l'enfant me dit, très solennellement, avec les yeux gris et sérieux de Draco droit dans les miens, que si je n'attrape pas le vif, je n'aurais pas de goûter. Hermione rit à gorge déployée et l'entraîne vers les gradins.

Dans les vestiaires, mes coéquipiers me tapent dans le dos, visiblement contents de me revoir. Jay, notre gardien, s'assied à côté de moi sur le banc.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Harry, dit-il en me pressant l'épaule. C'était un ami à toi ?

Je serre les dents._ Un ami. _C'est ce que tout le monde dira, à tort, à travers, sans rien savoir, parce que j'ai tout caché, moi le froussard. Mais je ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire : "oui, Jay, un ami avec lequel j'ai fait l'amour pendant quatre ans. Tu as toujours envie d'enlever tes fringues devant moi ?"

Je secoue la tête, avec l'envie de rire de moi.

- Ouais, un ami proche, je marmonne évasivement en enfilant les protections sur mes bras.

- Et ils savent qui a fait ça ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais les Aurors enquêtent.

Oui, les Aurors enquêtent. Et moi je suis là.

_Pourquoi _je suis là ?

**Draco**

- Tu as vraiment vécu ici ? me demande Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Oui mon Weasley, je réponds en chaussant mes lunettes de soleil. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un bon souvenir.

La maison sur la plage, avec sa façade blanche et ses immenses baies vitrées. Les kilomètres de sable, en contrebas, où je faisais mon jogging jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer. Les palmiers au bord de la route goudronnée et le soleil qui brûle, suffoque. La moiteur immédiate. Un cliché. Un cauchemar.

J'inspire profondément et remonte les manches de ma chemise, les enroule au dessus du coude.

- Prêt ? me demande Ron en me tapant dans le dos.

- Prêt…

Je sonne en bloquant ma respiration. Et j'attends. Je me dis qu'elle ne sera pas là. Qu'elle a _forcément _vendu la maison de son père pour aller vivre ailleurs, loin des souvenirs. Qui serait resté ici, après tout ça ? A moins d'être fou à lier...

Des bruits de pas résonnent de l'autre côté de la porte et le visage d'un homme apparaît dans l'entrebaillement. Jeune, souriant, bronzé. Blond californien, histoire d'entretenir le cliché. Il porte un bermuda bariolé et des tongs aux pieds.

- Je peux vous aider ? il demande en nous regardant avec curiosité.

- On cherche quelqu'un qui a vécu ici, je réponds. Lydia. Lydia Stenson.

Ses paupières font des plis méfiants.

- Et vous êtes ?

- De vieilles connaissances, je marmonne.

- Je n'annonce pas de "vieilles connaissances", désolé, répond-il avec mauvaise humeur. Soit vous me donnez un nom, soit vous partez.

Je soupire.

- Draco Malfoy. Et Ron Weasley.

Il a un léger mouvement de recul.

- Draco ? fait une voix, au loin.

Et Lydia apparaît derrière lui.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. A rien, sans doute. Mais mon esprit, avec le temps, avait distordu son image réelle, jusqu'à la transformer en harpie. Sauf que Lydia a les cheveux dorés, la peau blanche et des yeux bleus lumineux. Comme avant. Elle sourit en me voyant, secoue la tête avec l'air de ne pas y croire et m'embrasse comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Lydia est enceinte. Et j'ai envie de rire. Ou de vomir.

Elle s'écarte doucement et me tient à bout de bras, comme pour mieux me regarder.

- Draco...

Elle rit encore.

- Je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Logan. C'est mon mari.

Je hoche la tête dans le vague.

- Viens, entre.

Elle nous fait nous installer dans le salon, sur les canapés blancs, face à la mer qui roule sur la plage.

- Il n'est rien arrivé à Dorian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, je réponds d'une voix étranglée. Il va bien. Très bien. En fait, mon ami, Ron, est un Auror. Nous voudrions te poser quelques questions.

- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur mon père.

Ron repose sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

- J'ai lu votre déposition de l'époque, dit-il. Mais des éléments récents nous ont obligé à nous rouvrir le dossier. Il me semble que vous savez tout du passé de votre père, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous parlez du viol de cette femme, Penelope Hampton ?

Ron hoche la tête.

- Et de mon... demi-frère, murmure Lydia.

- Jude est mort.

Les deux mains de Lydia se crispent violemment sur ses genoux.

- _Quoi ? _s'exclame-t-elle, abasourdie_. _Quand ?

- Il y a quinze jours. Il a été assassiné dans son appartement. Et on se demandait si certains des anciens partisans de votre père avaient pu vouloir venger sa mort, même quatre ans après la fin de la guerre... après tout, c'est Jude qui l'a tué...

- Tous les partisans de mon père se sont volatilisés à sa mort, répond Lydia en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère et moi sommes restées seules, ici. Tous nos amis nous ont tournés le dos. Ils ont quitté la Côte Ouest pour rejoindre New York... Je n'ai jamais revu personne...

Lydia tremble et Logan, son mari, passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Je voulais le rencontrer, murmure Lydia, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Jude. Je me disais... Je ne sais pas... Bien sûr ce n'était pas _vraiment _mon frère, et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il me claque la porte au nez... mais...

Elle ferme les yeux, sans avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

Ron se lève et je l'imite avec soulagement.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Merci de nous avoir reçu.

Ron franchit la porte d'entrée et je fais moi-même un pas dans le soleil, mais Lydia me prend le bras pour me retenir.

- Je vais avoir une petite fille, Draco, dit-elle doucement. Dans deux mois. Et j'ai envie... j'ai _vraiment _envie qu'elle connaisse son frère.

Je secoue la tête, éberlué.

_- _Non, Lydia, je réponds d'un ton brusque.

Elle se raidit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as _jamais _été sa mère.

Son menton se plisse et ses yeux débordent soudain de larmes.

- Je sais, Draco. Mais j'étais si jeune...

- Je l'étais aussi. Autant que toi. Et je ne t'aimais pas plus que tu m'aimais. Mais mon fils... je donnerai ma vie pour lui en un battement de cil, tu comprends ? Et ça a toujours été comme ça ! Avoir eu dix-sept ans quand il est né ne change rien... ça n_'excuse _rien.

- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins venir le voir, un jour ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, Lydia. Je suis vraiement désolé.

Je tourne les talons et je m'éloigne à grandes enjambées, loin de cette maison, loin d'elle. Plus je m'éloigne, plus j'ai l'impression de respirer...

**Harry**

Il y a des cris asourdissants, partout, dans mes oreilles, dans ma tête, au moment où mon balai fonce vers le sol. Et je ne sais pas si ce sont les miens, ceux de mes coéquipiers ou ceux des quelques spectateurs, debout dans les gradins. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de rien. Je fais des embardées incontrôlées, le manche vibre dangereusement sous mes mains gantées et plus je m'approche du sol, plus le balai prend de la vitesse. Et pourtant je freine. De toutes mes forces. Mais rien n'y fait.

Et je me dis... ainsi c'est comme ça que je vais mourrir...

Le choc est d'une violence extrême.

Et l'obscurité m'engloutit...

**Draco**

- Tu crois qu'elle dit la vérité ? me demande Ron, la bouche pleine.

Nous somme installés dans la cuisine de leur maison, sur les tabourets de bar en bois ancien, et il se goinfre de cookies, des miettes accrochées aux coins de sa bouche.

- Combien d'années il va te falloir pour apprendre à manger proprement, Weasley ? je me moque, sourcils haussés. Est-ce qu'Hermione se rend compte qu'avoir un bébé avec un bébé peut être foncièrement...immoral ?

Il me lance un gâteau à la tête et je m'esquive en riant.

- Blague à part, je reprends en me raclant la gorge. Oui, je crois que Lydia dit la vérité. Elle avait l'air sincère, en tout cas.

- C'est bizarre, mais je m'attendais à... une folle. Une vraie. Genre Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais en blonde.

- Moi aussi. Le problème, avec les souvenirs, c'est qu'ils sont très faciles à déformer.

Ron soupire.

- Donc, on est au point mort...

- C'est ça. A part que les partisans de feu beau-papa se sont réfugiés à New York, nous n'avons strictement rien appris.

Ron me regarde du coin de l'oeil et se gratte le sommet de la tête.

- Je peux te poser une question très personnelle ?

Je hausse les épaules en mordant moi-même dans un cookie.

- Comme est-il possible...

- Que je sois aussi sublime, même avec une jambe de boiteux ? je le coupe d'un ton suggestif en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Non, dit-il. Que tu l'aimes encore. _Comment _est-ce possible ?

- Ah. Harry.

- Oui. _Harry_.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste ce que je ressens...

- Même après tout ce temps ? Même après... Jude ?

Je récupère les miettes échouées sur la table, avec le bout de mon doigt, et le regard de Ron me brûle le front. Il est evident que de l'extérieur, je dois avoir l'air du dindon de la farce, du pauvre type qu'on fait tourner en bourrique et qui en redemande. Je dois sembler maso. Ou totalement stupide. Un crétin amoureux qui aurait du jeter l'éponge il y a quatre ans. Le jour où, le coeur en miettes, il a du céder sa place à un autre. Je n'ai jamais cru aux âmes soeurs, et à toutes ces conneries. Je n'avais même jamais vraiment cru à l'amour. Mais... comment expliquer ? Que tout me semble fade, à côté des premières semaines passées avec Harry, dans la maison des Delacour. Que j'essaie desespérement de retrouver ça. De retrouver Harry. Le Harry qui a réussi à me faire changer toutes mes certitudes...

- Je suis parti, Ron. J'ai laissé Harry derrière moi en étant _tellement _sûr de pouvoir devenir un espion efficace, de pouvoir le protéger. Mais là-bas, rien n'était comme je l'avais imaginé. Et j'ai fini en Californie, à épouser la fille d'un psychopathe. J'ai tué Colin. J'ai dressé la liste des Cracmols. Et ils sont tous morts. Pour me protéger moi-même, pas pour protéger Harry. Tu ne te serais pas senti trahi, toi ? Tu ne te serais pas accordé le droit de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ron hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose.

- J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, tu sais. Quand je suis revenu dans sa vie, il y a quatre ans. Et même ces dernières semaines. Le tiraillement entre ce qu'à été notre histoire, au début, ce truc totalement fou, improbable, et magnifique, qui me hante encore, même après toutes ces années, et ce qu'il avait... Jude. Il faut admettre que cet homme avait certaines qualités.

Je souris. Vraiment. En me remémorant l'arrogance avec laquelle Jude m'avait provoqué, à Poudlard. _C'est un jeu_, il m'avait dit. _Et le pire qui soit._ Et face à lui, j'avais tout perdu.

- Je ne reconnais pas mon meilleur ami, souvent, Draco, me dit Ron. Et ça me fout les boules.

- Je sais.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve l'enfoiré qui a tué Jude.

Je hoche la tête.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et j'entends aussitôt le piaillement reconnaissable de Dorian. Aigue petit babillage qui me donne constamment envie de sourire. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sa voix est plaintive, affolée. Il se précipite vers moi et se jette dans mes bras avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

- Papa, papa, Hawy est tombé,...

C'est comme si un bloc de glace s'était formé dans mon estomac. Tout se serre, se contracte.

- Quoi ? j'articule douloureusement, alors que les petites mains de Dorian se referment autour de son cou et me serrent, me serrent...

Je lève les yeux vers Hermione. Vers Hermione qui a les yeux rouges. Les lèvres tremblantes. Des larmes pleins les joues.

- Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien !

Pourquoi Hermione ne répond pas ?

_Pourquoi Hermione ne répond pas ?_

_

* * *

_

**A suivre...**

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, très très longtemps. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, ni cette fic, ni Sang Froid, mais je n'avais plus la moindre inspiration, j'essayais d'écrire un roman (j'essaie toujours d'ailleurs, et ça avance !) et du coup, je n'arrivais plus trop à retourner dans l'univers HP. Mais ça m'embêtait un peu de vous laisser en plan. Je sais que cette histoire est un peu partie dans tous les sens... j'espère que vous trouverez tout de même à cette suite un peu d'intérêt.

Bisous à tous,

Sillia


End file.
